Un tiempo no es una eternidad
by karumene-san
Summary: Incluso los mejores amigos se pelean.Pero a veces hay que saber dar un primer paso. Hermione buscara apoyo en su nueva amiga y encontrara que alguien no es lo que parece. un H&D, opinen, si les gusta lo sigo un pco más. Sino lo termino en el proximo!8up!
1. Gracias

**Wenas, hoy me sentía inspirada para escribir esta historia, no se si será un one-shot o por el contrario una historia larga…**

**Ahora antes de empezar me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre de que va a ser la historia… Como ya saben esta inspirada en Harry Potter, en ningún libro en concreto y poco tendrá que ver con la serie de libros, más bien son los protagonistas del libro con las relaciones más o menos similares, pero aún así con mi pequeño toque…**

**Para esta historia me inspiro en algo muy cercano, espero que os guste leerla, y espero que me guste tanto escribirla como todas las demás que he hecho -**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Gracias"**_

-Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿por donde estas últimamente?

La chica entorno los ojos y se giró dándole la espalda a Ron.

-Hermione… que estoy aquí, deberíamos hacer las rondas juntos…

-Ron, tu solo puedes hacerlo, ya eres mayorcito, yo me voy.

Ron se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer, miró a su amiga mientras se marchaba, estaba sorprendido por su actitud, ella no solía portarse así, aunque era cierto que últimamente no se portaba de ninguna manera en concreto.

…………………….

_**(Unos meses atrás) **_

-Harry, Ron, me estáis distrayendo demasiado… necesito el poco tiempo libre que tengo para hacer mis deberes y estudiar, ¿no podéis hacer vuestras cosas en otro sitio?

-Tranquila Hermione, si apenas ha comenzado el curso, no puedes estresarte así…

-Harry si te lo tomas de ese modo no saldrás bien parado, ya estamos en nuestro 6º año aquí, es un año crucial.

-No te pongas así…- Ron jugaba con Harry al ajedrez mágico, - ¡Toma Harry una torre menos!!

-¡Así no me concentro!- la chica se levanto dejando caer algunos pergaminos, los recogió y se marchó rápidamente por el hueco del retrato.

-¿Qué bicho le a picado? –Harry se quedó en su sitio sin reaccionar, solo dijo esto una vez el hueco se cerro otra vez.

-No se, lleva un tiempo que esta muy rara, quizás necesite que le agobiemos,- dijo Ron entre risas,- es cierto, siempre que esta rara se calma cuando corremos tras ella diciéndole cuanto la echamos de menos.

-No, nos ha dicho que la dejemos tranquila, yo a veces también necesito quedarme solo y me gusta que me escuchen y me dejen solo.

-¿De veras…? Pues entonces será mejor dejarla sola valla a enfadarse…

-Pues lo dicho, nada de agobiarla, dejémosla estudiar.

……….

"Son unos idiotas y unos estúpidos. ¿Qué se creen?" Hermione dejo el retrato atrás, iba por los lúgubres pasillos pensando y dándole vueltas a la cabeza. A pesar de pensar esto la chica giraba la cabeza para ver si sus amigos la seguía, "idiotas, pasan de mi, no les importo nada… "

Es cierto que estaba algo más sensible de lo normal, pero estaba en esa semana en la que todo se hace mucho más pesado, y solo quieres que te achuchen y te agobien un poco… Al fin y al cabo ellos son tíos, y nunca la entenderían.

Se fue directa el baño, iba a ponerse a llorar en breve y no le apetecía que la vieran así por los pasillos.

Entró y se encerró… escucho unos sollozos tras ella, "Oh., no, son los baños de

Myrtle la llorona"

-Hola Hermione, hace ya mucho tiempo que no vienes por aquí,- dijo la fantasma entre sollozos.

-Hola… Myrtle, es cierto,- le contesto Hermione intentando ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que habían asomado,- y ahora me tenía que ir, tengo clases.

-Adiós Hermione…

………………………………

-Jajajajaja!!!!!

Sonaban unas risas escandalosas por todo el pasillo.

-Cállate o baja la voz un poco… eres muy escandalosa.

El muchacho se llevo la mano a su rubia cabellera y la despeino un poco.

-Draco… yo… creo que me voy por un rato.- Pansy Parkinson se alejo de su compañero sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos empezó a correr, unas lágrimas le asomaban por sus oscuros ojos. Ahora estaba corriendo sin saber muy bien por donde estaba, iba a buscar un baño.

"Estoy cansada de que me trate así" pensaba, "se cree que soy su subordinada, ya me cansé de eso… no quiero seguir así… no creo que me pueda seguir gustando más"

Dio una esquina pero se chocó contra algo…

-Hermione…

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- dijo la chica con voz entrecortada.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame sangre sucia?

Hermione bajo la cabeza… y cuando la alzó vio que Pansy estaba llorando allí sentada.

-Parkinson ¿te encuentras mal?

La Slytherin alzó la cabeza tímidamente absorbiendo aire fuertemente con la nariz.

-N-no me pasa nada…. Y además, ¿a ti que te importa Granger?

Hermione entornó los ojos, solo una Slytherin podía ser tan engreído y tan prepotente.

-Ven, -sujeto a Pansy del brazo ayudándole a levantarse olvidando sus pergaminos que estaban en el suelo,- vamos al baño tendrás que lavarte la cara para seguir pavoneándote por ahí.

……………………………………….

"Interesante…" se agachó y recogió un puñado de pergaminos, libros y demás materiales del suelo, "los prefectos no deberían dejar sus cosas por ahí tiradas" pensó al mirar dentro de un libro y comprobar que las cosas eran de Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor.

…………………………………..

Se echó agua en la cara, se la secó en la capa verde, y miró a la muchacha que le había estado sujetando los pelos para no mojarlos.

-Espero que te sientas mejor- le dijo Hermione alejándose un poco de ella.

Pansy no contestó, se quedo mirando al suelo, estaba algo confusa, esa chica, la "sangre sucia" le había ayudado, y estaba allí e incluso parecía preocupada por ella… "No creo que ninguna de mis amigas hubiera hecho esto…" pensó la muchacha.

-Gracias Granger.

Fue una respuesta corta y sin mostrar aquella duda que le inundaba pero nada mejor que eso para comenzar una nueva amistad, ¿no?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Una pelea entre amigos? ¿Una nueva amistad inesperada? ¿Qué estará pensando Hermione?**

**Todo eso será el tronco central de esta nueva historia**

**Más en el próximo capítulo: **

"**Celos"**

Bien tal y como pensé, basado en mi realidad, os sorprenderá el final tal vez…


	2. Celos

**Sigo con lo que estaba, y vuelvo a recordaros que estos fantasticos personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Pues bien, este capitulo tiene dedicatoria - a mi "mejor" amigo m-lin, por ser él, el pequeño causante de esta historia, vamos que la escribo por que me inspira... gracias mi musa (¬¬)**

"**Celos"**

**(Presente) **

-¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?... no la entiendo de verdad.

-Pues no lo se, creo que ella no entiende nada de lo que nos ha pasado durante este tiempo,-le contesto Harry a su compañero- y en cambio piensa que lo sabe todo.

-Desapareció por que ella quiso, y desde entonces parece haber desaparecido.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber con quien se va, es imposible que este todo el día sola...

Los chicos estaban hablando en la sala común, mientras algunos de sus compañeros preparaban los exámenes.

-¿Estáis hablando de Granger?- pregunto Lavender , -yo la he visto varias veces, pero hace ya algún tiempo que parece que se esconde a solas.

Unas chicas comenzaron a hablar en susurros al oír eso, eran del tercer curso, de pronto una alzó la cabeza del corillo e interrumpió a la chica.

-Yo hace algún tiempo vi a esa niña con uno de Slytherin.

Las otras dos chicas sonrieron y la que había hablado se sonrojó.

**(Unos meses atrás de nuevo)**

Parkinson había tomado ya el camino a su sala común, y Hermione seguía hacía la de Gryffindor. Al final había hablado con la Slyterin sobre por que se encontraba mal, se había entretenido tanto que no se había acordado de que ella también estaba mal, pero eso era algo bueno, quizás ahora cuando viera a sus amigos todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ya casi había llegado, delante del cuadro de la Dama Gorda se encontraba Neville.

-Hola Hermione, no me habré el hueco con la contraseña, dice que no es...

-Neville, ¿Dónde has estado hoy? Cambiaron la contraseña y no te encontré, eres el único que no la sabía.

Hermione se acercó para abrir el hueco.

-He estado todo el día preparando y buscando algunas cosas para comenzar a prepararme los exámenes, prefiero no dejarlo mucho tiempo.

-Yo hice lo...-de pronto Hermione notó que no llevaba sus libros,- ¡No tengo mis cosas!

Neville se quedó demasiado sorprendido para decir nada.

-Mis libros, mis plumas, mis deveres... lo he perdido todo y no se cuando ni donde... quizás en el baño... o cuando...

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

El chico sacó objeto redondo que Hermione ya conocía muy bien, pues el chico lo usaba frecuentemente.

-Gracias, de veras muchas gracias.

La muchacha espero la respuesta allí parada.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacéis aquí parados?- Ron salió del hueco del cuadro,- me pareció oír la voz de Neville y salí a decirle la contraseña.

-Un momento...- le dijo Hermione.

A Ron no le sentó bien que su amiga le contestara así, el se lo tomó como una contestación demasiado borde cuando él no había dicho nada para molestarla.

-Vale... ¿quieres algo?

-¿Por qué no simplemente le dices la contraseña a Neville y te tranquilizas?

La chica le contestó así al oír el tono de voz de Ron y ver su rostro serio.

-¡Por fin!-dijo la muchacha en menos de un segundo cuando por fin logró ver donde se habían caído sus libros,- fue cuando me choqué con ella...

-No me interrumpas...- Ron habían intentado hablar antes de que la chica mostrara su felicidad.

Hermione se acercó a Neville y volvió a interrumpir el intento de conversación de su amigo.

-Muchísimas gracias,- y se marchó dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Neville se sonrojara un poco.

-...cierra la boca Neville, o te entrara un sapo dentro...

Ron entró por el retrato y Neville recobrándose entro tras él antes de que este se cerrara.

-¡No se que le pasa a esta niña! Primero me trata así y ahora va y se va sin despedirse y sin dejarme hablar.

-Tranquilo Ron, tendrá sus motivos... ella no suele hacer la cosas así...

Mientras tanto Hermione corría hacia el cruce donde se había chocado hace tan solo un rato.

Llego allí jadeando, miró por todas partes, allí no estaba, allí no había nada, sus libros habían desaparecido, todas sus cosas...

Se dejo caer, estaba en mitad de un pasillo, un pasillo perdido del castillo, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

No sabía que hacer, miraba a todas partes, ya era muy tarde, en apenas quince minutos llegaría la hora en la que todos deben estar en sus habitaciones.

Ella y Parkinson se habían quedado hablando y no habían ido a cenar, ninguna de las dos lo dijo, pero las dos sabían que mejor era hablar donde estaban solas, nunca habían sido lo que se podía denominar amigas... todo el mundo sabía eso, por lo que aunque ninguna lo dijo, las dos dieron por sentado que su amistad sería algo más secreta de lo normal.

Ahora ella estaba allí sola, sin haber estudiado, sin haber comido, habiendo discutido con sus amigos, y con unas ganas de echar a llorar más grande de lo que cualquier persona podía imaginar.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?...

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Esa voz le resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Qué pasa...?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en el pasillo, se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba en silencio. Ya debía ser muy tarde.

-Ya veo que a las ratas les gusta dormir en el suelo.

"Tiene una voz agradable... ¿pero que digo?... suena estúpido, y ha dicho algo desagradable" La muchacha miró a la persona que le había despertado. Era Draco Malfoy.

-No se por que no me extraña que hayas sido tu...

-Y a mi tampoco Granger,- dijo con una sonrisa,- te dejaría dormir aquí, ya se que a ti es lo que te gusta, pero soy un prefecto y no puedo permitir que estés aquí dormida.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? Ya hace rato que deberías estar en tu cuarto Malfoy.-Le contesto la chica recuperando por fin la razón.

-Estoy haciendo una ronda, un fantasma informó que había algo raro en uno de los pasillos y viene ver que era.

"Por supuesto que los profesores te avisarían a ti..." pensó la chica irónicamente.

-Bueno, ya que me has despertado, no tendré más remedio que irme de aquí. Adiós Malfoy.

La muchacha había fingido que no le importaba que la hubiera visto allí en esa posición, pero realmente estaba muy avergonzada.

-Pienso reportar esto a la jefa de tu casa, Granger. Espero poder ser subjetivo con lo que he visto-Dijo al mismo tiempo en el que ponía una de sus falsas sonrisas y se marchaba.

**(En el presente)**

-Es ese chico mayor,- dijo una de ellas, sonrojándose repentinamente- el rubio.

-Es el más guapo de todo el colegio...

Las muchachas siguieron murmurando, pero Ron y Harry ya no les escuchaban.

-¿Te das cuenta que de quien están hablando?-le murmuro Harry al oído.

-Por supuesto... es un... ¿que estará haciendo con ella?-Ron parecía muy afligido por la noticia.

-...No se yo si no será mejor dejarla y que se de cuenta del error que comete al estar con él...

-No me apetece que ahora me hable como si no hubiera pasado nada...

-No te mereces eso realmente,- le contesto su compañera.

-Es cierto, eso no es de buenos amigos, ellos me dejaron sola y ahora pretenden venir como si nada...

Hermione estaba sobre un gran puf, descansando mientras hablaba y hacía los deberes.

**¿Qué hace Hermione con sus nuevos amigos?**

**¿Perdonara la chica a Harry y Ron si hacen lo que Harry le dice a Ron?**

**¿Dónde se esconde y por que lo hace Hermione en su tiempo libre?**

**... todas las preguntas que el presente presenta se desvelaran en el pasado poco a poco...**

Dentro de poco tiempo el pasado y el presente se uniran para que la trama sea más fácil de seguir, espero no marearos mucho al hacerlo de esta manera...

Bixitos & hugs, y por cierto dejen reviews que si no pienso que nadie la lee y no la continuare - 


	3. Indiferente

**Este capítulo me gustaría dedicárselo a Tibby por cambiarla totalmente**

**P espero que entienda **

**Y antes de comenzar solo decir aquellos que todos sabéis, J. K. Rowling tiene todo el mérito de crear una trama como la de Harry Potter.**

…………………………………

"**Indiferente"**

**(Presente)**

Ya había pasado la hora máxima para estar en los pasillos pero Hermione aún no había llegado a la sala común. Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más cómodos cerca del fuego. Tenía un rollo de pergamino en el regazo, había estado estudiando pero se había quedado dormido en el intento de esperar así hasta que llegase su amiga, finalmente había cambiado de opinión con respecto a no hacer nada.

La chica entro intentando no hacer ruido pues vio un bulto en uno de los sillones. Se movió de puntillas, apenas se notó que estaba allí, pero la persona del sillón se movió. Ella se quedó quieta un instante, esperando que el otro se moviera, pero como no volvió a dar señales de vida ella siguió caminando silenciosamente.

-Hermione… -la voz de Harry lleno la sala con un susurro casi inaudible.

La chica se giró notando que el bulto del sillón se había movido dejando ver a su antiguo amigo.

-Hola Harry, es tarde ya, siento haberte despertado.

Harry se acercó a ella para poder hablar en un tono más bajo de voz.

-No, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras.

Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse, Harry estaba realmente muy cerca de ella, la intimidaba verle de aquella manera.

-Estas muy rara últimamente,- la muchacha retrocedía algunos pasos sin apenas darse cuenta,- ya nunca estas con nosotros, te vas, apenas apareces por el comedor…

El muchacho avanzaba a la vez que ella retrocedía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- continuó hablando,- todos tenemos problemas, pero no debes dejar a tus amigos.

En ese momento ella estaba contra la pared, su espalda tocaba totalmente la lisa pared. La mano de Harry se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros del hombro de la chica, apoyado en la pared, por lo que su brazo quedaba a la altura de la cabeza de ella. Él parecía realmente nervioso, jugaba con su dedo índice en la pared, aunque cada vez se acercaba más a los cabellos de Hermione.

-N-no me pasa nada,- dijo de manera algo entrecortada,- es solo que este tiempo he hecho más amigos y me gusta pasar algún tiempo con ellos también.

Harry en ese momento miraba su mano, la que tenía apoyada en la pared, pero de pronto al oír eso levanto la otra y la puso en el lado contrario bruscamente produciendo así un sonido bastante fuerte.

-No te entiendo, siempre hemos sido tus mejores amigos y ahora…

Esto sobresalto a Hermione, ella se encogió un poco más.

-Por favor Harry, quiero irme a dormir…-le dijo la muchacha pasando bajo la mano del chico que se quedó en esa posición cabizbajo,- aún sois mis amigos, pero las cosas cambian.

La chica estaba subiendo las escaleras, giró la cabeza para ver que hacía Harry.

-De verdad, esto no es lo que yo más deseo…

La chica se metió en su habitación. Harry cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse golpeó la pared con los puños maldiciendo.

………………………………………..

**(Pasado) **

Era realmente muy tarde cuando Hermione se despertó, no había escuchado que ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación la hubieran llamado. Pero realmente no importaba, era sábado, no había clases, y si se había quedado sin desayuno iría a las cocinas a buscar algo para comer.

Salió a la sala común, estaba bastante vacía, seguramente los alumnos de los primeros cursos estarían fuera, en los terrenos del castillo. Esa mañana brillaba un sol espléndido, bastante raro para esa época del año. Se vistió acelerada y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

-¡Perdón! –dijo cuando se chocó contra alguien saliendo del retrato.

-No pasa…Hermione, que bien que eres tú,- Hermione se había chocado contra Harry, y este al verla pareció alegrarse.

-¿Quieres algo Harry?- la muchacha parecía algo molesta y tenía prisas para ir a comer algo.

-No, es nada, es que el otro día creo que te molesto algo y no quiero que estemos mal.

Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa al oír eso, pero aún así continuaba teniendo hambre, anoche tampoco había cenado.

-Harry me alegro mucho escucharte decir eso, yo tampoco quiero estar mal con vosotros, ¿vienes conmigo a la cocina?, no he podido ir a desa…

-Lo siento mucho Hermione, -dijo el chico interrumpiéndola,- tengo que irme, me están esperando en el patio.

Y el chico desapareció por el retrato sin decir nada más.

Hermione estaba andando por los pasillos, parecía que ni siquiera sabía por donde andaba, había vuelto a caminar sin pensar. "Ese Harry es un idiota, por que me dirá que quiere estar bien conmigo y después no hace ni por oírme". Por fin encontró el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, seguía enfadada y triste, no le apetecía ya ni comer. Se iba a girar para volver a la sala común cuando se volvió a chocar con alguien.

-Lo siento, estoy bastante torpe hoy.- Dijo Hermione entre risas.

-No importa.

La otra chica levantó la vista y vio a Hermione.

-¡Hola!- dijo de manera muy enfática, lo que sorprendió mucho a Hermione,- ¿tu tampoco has desayunado hoy?

-No, pero ya me iba, se me a quitado el apetito…

-¿Te has cruzado con Malfoy quizás?- dijo Pansy riéndose.

-N-no, me he cruzado con Harry… ¿Por qué dices lo de Malfoy?

-No es nada, no te preocupes, es que hoy me a parecido ver uno de tus libros en mi sala común, lo tenía Draco entre sus cosas, así que yo supuse que te lo había cruzado antes.

Parkinson parecía algo afectada por haber dicho eso.

-Oye, no pasa nada, se que tiene mis cosas, debo hablar con Snape para que le diga que me los devuelva… pero no pasa nada, es Malfoy, estoy acostumbrada a que se porte así.

-Bueno, ¿vienes a desayunar algo? Yo después intentare quitarle los libros a Draco, para que no tengas que hablar con Snape, se que no os lleváis exactamente bien.

-¡¡Gracias!!-le dijo Hermione,- y por cierto, creo que si iré a desayunar contigo.

……………………………………….

-Ron he hablado con Hermione, creo que ya esta todo arreglado, ahora será mejor dejarla más bien sola como ella quería.

-Que bien, -el chico estaba sobre un árbol mirando como Harry volaba en su escoba delante de un grupo de primero y segundo que lo miraban asombrados.

-Realmente no es tan difícil, además ella lo sabe todo sobre nosotros, me da miedo que se enfade.- Dijo el chico riéndose cuando paró frente a Ron.- Las chicas son peligrosas cuando se enfadan.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a reírse, aunque los dos sabían que realmente no era ese el motivo por el cual no querían perder a Hermione.

………………………………………

-¿De donde sales Pansy?, no te vi hoy en el desayuno.

La muchacha acababa de salir por la puerta principal del castillo y justo en ese momento Draco pasó por allí.

-He ido a desayunar, esta mañana me quedé dormida.

-Tienes suerte de que …- el muchacho se quedó en silenció y miró tras Pansy,- ¿Qué vienes con ella?

Pansy giró la cabeza fingiendo no saber quien había detrás de ella.

-No, -le dijo,- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Hermione siguió andando en la misma dirección pasando junto a Pansy, sin siquiera mirarla y fingiendo no haber oído aquello.

-Bien…- dijo Draco a la vez que Hermione pasaba junto a él,- por cierto Granger, -la muchacha giró la cabeza con desdén.

-Que quieres.- le dijo.

-No has bajado a desayunar, ¿acaso ayer no lograste dormir?

El tono del chico era lo más sarcástico que podía ser.

-Malfoy, creo que te fijas demasiado en las cosas que hago,- la muchacha estaba mirándole sin dejar que el muchacho ganara ese pulso de miradas.

-Ya lo creo, ahora es mejor que te vigile o podrías hacer algo que no se debe…- los ojos del muchacho seguían fijos en las pupilas de ella.

-Bueno Draco, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunto Pansy rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-Nada, ahora iba a buscar a Goley,- le contestó el muchacho rompiendo el contacto visual con Hermione.

La muchacha siguió su camino, aunque realmente no tenía adonde ir ahora, pues antes estaba hablando con Pansy y ambas pensaron que sentarse un rato al aire libre cerca del lago era lo mejor que podían hacer…

…………………………………………….

-Me parece que te escondes tras alguien que finge no conocerte.

La voz era desagradablemente familiar de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

Hermione había decidido irse a la orilla del lago, el día estaba realmente muy agradable y ella lo iba a aprovechar para relajarse.

-No quiero nada, pero creo que tengo algo que te pertenece aún.

El rubio estaba de pie mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo, jugando con las miradas como siempre solía hacer.

-¿Qué quisiste decir antes?, yo no me escondo de nadie y menos aún detrás de nadie.

-Veo que te interesa más discutir que tus libros… o quizás es que he tocado un tema clave…

-Cállate Malfoy, dame mis libros.

-De modo que ahora Pansy y tu sois amiguitas… no me gusta que te acerques a ella.

La voz de Draco sonó desafiante, Hermione se levantó de pronto para ponerse a la misma altura que el chico.

-No tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, y menos aún a decirme con quien puedo y con quien no puedo estar.

En ese momento los dos se miraban con odio, solo un segundo los ojos del chico inspeccionaron su alrededor. Allí nadie podía verlos, un gran árbol tapaba un flanco, al otro lado estaba el gran lago, y al parecer nadie más estaba en sus orillas, estaban solos. Hermione también se había fijado en eso, se puso nerviosa, nunca se habían enfrentado sola contra ese chico. Harry y Ron solían defenderla o al menos ayudarla en esas situaciones.

-Tengo derecho a decir todo lo que yo quiera,- le contesto el chico.

-Y yo tengo el derecho de no hacer todo lo que tu me digas,- le respondió rápida.

En ese momento Draco le empujó, ella iba a caer de espaldas pues no se esperaba esa reacción, pero el árbol quedaba justo detrás de ella, así que apoyo allí para no caer.

-¿Qué te crees que haces idiota?

-Ahora debes hacer todo aquello que yo te diga,- le dijo sonriendo con malicia,- fíjate en la situación, puedo hacerte todo lo que yo quiera, estas sola, indefensa, no puedes correr hacía ninguna parte y tu varita esta en el suelo. Tengo ventaja.

Era cierto, el tenía todas las de ganar, si ahora discutía ella saldría perdiendo, si le daba la razón también saldría perdiendo. No podía hacer nada.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le dijo con desprecio.

-Que dejes de verte con Pansy, creo que lleváis dos días muy unidas, pero eso sería poco pedir…

El muchacho la observaba como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes.

Ella estaba apoyada en el árbol, mirándole a el directamente a los ojos, sin dejar ver su temor, llevaba el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros, no llevaba el uniforme del colegió pero si la capa, pues ese día no había clases y así estaba más cómoda.

-Dímelo de una vez, no pienso estar así toda la mañana.

-No se, no creo que este sea el mejor sitio para decírtelo… -dijo con una sonrisa irónica- creo que ya te lo diré en otro momento.

Pero no se separó lo más mínimo, y el cuerpo de él no dejaba que Hermione se moviera. Pasaron unos segundos así, ella estaba incómoda y avergonzada, pero no pensaba dejar que él lo notara.

En cambio Draco parecía estar en la gloria seguía con su sonrisa, (que la ponía aún más nerviosa). Por fin decidió moverse, se alejó un paso.

-No se te olvide que más te vale dejar a Pansy, -le dijo el chico a la vez que le echaba atrás un mechón de pelo que se le había cruzado en la cara a Hermione,- no creo que sea bueno para ninguna de las dos.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

**(Presente)**

-¿Por qué hará ese tipo de cosas?- dijo Hermione entre sollozos, -si lo que quiere es hablar conmigo no tiene más que decírmelo, no tiene que ponerse así.

-Es idiota y eso lo sabe todo el mundo,- le contestó una voz que salía de una esquina donde había un gran sofá muy cómodo delante de una gran mesa llena de pergaminos y libros.

-No le escuches Hermione,- dijo Pansy que estaba sentada junto a ella, - quizás no sabe como actuar, parece que realmente quiere volver a estar como antes.

-Deja de decir tontería, ¿o acaso quieres que vuelva a irse solo con ellos?-volvió a hablar la voz del sofá.

-¡Cállate ya!, ella esta mal, han sido sus amigos durante mucho tiempo, yo la entiendo, -dijo la chica,- pero aunque no quiero que pase eso, si quiero que ella esta feliz.

-Gracias,- dijo la chica,- y tranquila, ya no podría dejar de venir aquí contigo,- le dijo dedicándole un gran abrazo,- y tu, -se dirigió ahora a la otra persona,- más te vale que sigas haciendo eso, yo no pienso hacerlos por ti, y se esta haciendo tarde ya.

………………………….

**¿A que ha venido esa reacción por parte de Harry?, ¿Qué le pedirá Draco?**

**Esto esta cada vez más cerca.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que os guste, y disculpad por el fallo que hubo en el final del capitulo anterior con los diálogos, se confudieron.**

**Bisitos & hugs**


	4. Discusiones

**Vuelvo a la carga con mi nuevo capitulo... si esta historia esta basada en algo cada vez la veo más similar y distinta a la vez... Espero acabar pronto con el pasado-actualidad, pero no me queda otra que poner mucho más pasado, y bueno, si dejo el presente dejaría de adelantaros cosas...**

"**Discusiones"**

**(Presente)**

El comedor estaba lleno como de costumbre, Hermione llegó bastante tarde por lo que la mesa de Griffindor estaba casi completa, se acercó a Ginny para que le hiciera un hueco junto a ella, pero Harry se adelantó y le señalo un asiento justo frente a él.

-Hermione, creo que deberíamos hablar...-le dijo el chico una vez se hubo sentado.

Hermione suspiro y miró a su compañero esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Yo debería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, no debí hacer eso.

A la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro.

-No importa Harry.

-No. Si que importa, fui un estúpido, nadie debe tratarte así y mucho menos yo, que soy tu amigo.

La muchacha el sonrió quitándole importancia. Realmente le alegraba oír eso, llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin hablar con su amigo y ese día volvía a ser él.

-Harry, te he extrañado mucho durante estas semanas.

-Yo seguía aquí, -dijo él sin terminar de comprender.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no podía hablar contigo sin discutir, por lo que deje de hablar contigo. No podía estar en el mismo sin veros a Ron y a ti mirándome o murmurar, por lo que deje de ir a la sala común mientras estabais allí.

-Lo siento, pero yo no quería acercarme más, -le dijo Harry bajando la cabeza,- dijiste que necesitabas espacio y tiempo, eso es algo que yo respeto.

-No le eches la culpa a eso, porque yo intenté hablar con vosotros y me rechazasteis claramente...

La conversación volvía tomar el rumbo de una discusión cuando pasó alguien por detrás de Harry y dejo caer algo de comida accidentalmente sobre él.

-Lo siento Potter, pero parece que la basura busca a la basura...

**(Pasado)**

Hermione andaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, su dormitorio estaba solo pues las demás chicas a esa hora tenían la clase de adivinación.

"Tengo que hablar con ellos, no quiero seguir de este modo", la muchacha pensaba en sus amigos, Ron esa mañana ni la había mirado y no sabía por que, mientras que Harry le había "gruñido" un hola cuando se la cruzó en la sala común.

"¿Qué les pasara? Se supone que yo estoy enfadada... pero ahora resulta que son ellos... no les entiendo"

Miró el reloj, dentro un rato había quedado con Pansy, se iban a encontrar en el pasillo de la sala de los Menesteres, el mejor lugar para que ellas dos se reúnan y hablen sin que nadie las pueda mirar raro, mejor dicho, sin que nadie supiera que ellas dos son amigas.

"Es un estupidez, todo es una estupidez. Deberíamos ser amigas siempre, no solo a escondidas... soy estúpida... solo pensar eso me hace sentir tonta, es algo imposible, llevamos seis años peleando, y siendo prácticamente enemigas, sus amigos se llevan mal conmigo y mis amigos con ella"

En ese momento se puso la capa sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación con la mochila al hombro.

-Hermione, ya pensaba que no venias.

Pansy esperaba impaciente en la esquina del corredor.

-No, lo único que pasa es que me retrase un poco tranquila.

"Estoy aquí y no veo a Malfoy por ningún sitio, supongo que fue una amenaza sin sentido más".

Las dos chicas se dispusieron a entrar en la encantada sala. Había deseado un lugar tranquilo donde poder hablar y hacer los deberes.

Al abrir la puerta Hermione se encontró con la ya conocida sala llena de grandes ventanas que mostraban un enorme cielo azul y un precioso paisaje a lo lejos, la habitación estaba llena de cómodos sillones, y había varios "puf" por el suelo, algunas mesas con cómodas sillas a su alrededor y otras mesitas más bajas. Las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías con cientos de libros de los más diversos temas.

La chica entró y el aire estaba cálido allí dentro por lo que se quitó la capa y la puso sobre el primer sofá que se encontró.

Pansy entró tras ella, era la primera vez que entraba allí por lo que se asombró mucho al ver todo lo que tenía aquel sitio.

Las chicas llevaban ya casi una hora allí sentadas hablando de muchas cosas, entre otras el tema de Hermione y sus amigos, Pansy encontraba muy rara la actuación de los dos chicos.

-Si siempre están defendiéndote como unos idiotas,- dijo en un momento, este comentario hizo que Hermione se enfadara, pero después la chica lo arregló fácilmente.

Siguieron así un rato más.

De pronto se oyó como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, y unos segundos después el ronco ruido de las bisagras poco engrasadas abriéndose.

-Hola Pansy, ya supuse que estaríais aquí,- la voz sumamente familiar se coló por la puerta antes de que nadie entrara,- que coincidencia que deseara encontraros justo mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta tres veces seguida...

Una rubia cabeza entro por el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Pansy poniéndose en pie de pronto y dejando así caer varias cosas.

-Yo solo buscaba a Granger, -dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo,- ayer tuvimos una conversación que parece que prefiere ignorar, ¿no?

La muchacha también estaba ya de pie, miraba con odio a Draco.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ya te lo dije...

-Bueno pues parece que no estas dispuesta a recuperar tus libros tan fácilmente... y yo que pensaba que eras una estudiante aplicada...

Pansy miraba aquella escena sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, miraba a Draco y veía una mueca de satisfacción y a la vez odio que no podía entender, y después miraba a su recién amiga y ella tenía la expresión de odio igual que Draco, pero no era simplemente eso, había algo más, estaba muy molesta, parecía dispuesta a tirarse sobre Malfoy en cualquier momento, agarraba la varita con fuerza.

-No se que esta pasando aquí, pero será mejor que te valla Malfoy, no quiero problemas.

-Que bien, ...- dijo el chico mirando a Pansy seductoramente,- ya veo que ahora prefieres a una sangre sucia antes que a mi... eso es algo que todo el mundo se alegra saber, por que al fin y al cabo es un tema de interés común. Ya imagino los rumores: "la bella e inocente Granger, virgen e intocable, es lesbiana, y comparte sus momentos más íntimos con la elegante y descarada Parkinson de Slytherin"

Las dos se miraron a la vez, ambas algo sonrojadas, sin saber si era por lo dicho en ese momento por Malfoy o por el enfado que eso mismo había causado.

-No serías capaz de decir algo así...- dijo Pansy temblando a punto de ponerse a llorar por el comentario de su amigo,- somos amigos, ¿Por qué harías eso?

-Parkinson, si eres amiga de una sangre sucia no podemos ser amigos...-dijo el fríamente.

-Malfoy...- Hermione también temblaba levemente, pero ella era de rabia,- no... no se te ocurra hacer nada, si no... Si haces eso yo...

-¿Qué me harás Granger? ¿Acaso quieres que también te expulsen del colegio?

El chico guardaba su sonrisa estúpida, esa sonrisa de victoria absoluta, esa arrogante sonrisa donde mostraba sus arrogantes dientes.

-No import...

Pansy salió corriendo, empujando en su camino a Draco y saliendo sin darle tiempo a Hermione a reaccionar.

-Idiota, ya viste lo que lograste...

Hermione salió también, golpeando el hombro de Draco al pasar junto a él.

El chico la siguió de cerca.

-No me vuelvas a tocar...- le dijo fríamente.

La muchacha entornó los ojos y se giró unos segundo.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy.

Y siguió corriendo por donde pensaba que Pansy podría haber ido.

Hermione finalmente volvió a la sala común tras una hora dando vueltas por el castillo en busca de Pansy. "Seguramente haya vuelto a su habitación" pensó, pues ese era él único al que no había ido, y por obvios motivos.

Al entrar en la sala común se encontró con que Harry y Ron estaban vagueando como siempre jugando al ajedrez mágico.

-Hola, -les saludo con desgana y se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿Has oído algo Harry?

Hermione miró a Ron cuando le oyó decir eso, después de todo esta acostumbrada a esa actitud de él, ahora solo esperaba que Harry le saludara.

-No, creo que ha entrado una corriente de aire...

Eso fue demasiado.

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto enojada.

Los chicos siguieron a lo suyo, mientras Ron le comía un alfil a Harry.

Hermione se puso en medio y tiró algunas fichas del ajedrez.

-Os he preguntado que qué pasa.

Los dos chicos la miraron enfadados.

-Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, y además no se que haces aquí,- le dijo Ron.

-Exactamente, tal vez deberías estar con los Slytherin, como parece que haces siempre últimamente.

La chica se quedó de piedra al oír a sus compañeros.

-Y-yo... yo no he hecho eso...

-Hermione, somos tus amigos, lo mínimo es no mentirnos...-le contesto un enfadado Ron.

-P-pero...

-No, -dijo en esta ocasión Harry,- no vengas con excusas, y lo peor de todo es que no te vas cualquier Slytherin, te vas con Malfoy...

De pronto Hermione se puso blanca, no sabía que pensar, sus amigos le estaban diciendo cosas horribles, ella dejo de escuchar, solo le apetecía llorar, ninguno de los dos dejaba que ella hablara, así no podía defenderse.

-...Y lo pero lo de Malfoy- bufó Ron tras decir algunas cosas más,- y que nos enteremos por él ... no podías decirlo tú, ¡no!, él...

-Pero ¿Cómo ha...?

-Hermione,-dijo Harry interrumpiéndola- pensábamos que tu eras nuestra amiga, pero si prefieres estar con él y dejarle tus cosas a él, adelante, nosotros ya no vamos a interferir.

-Pero escuchadme por favor…

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se fueron a sus dormitorios sin recoger siquiera el tablero. Hermione que quedó allí, de pie, asombrada, enfadada y triste a la vez. Sus amigos no habían hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por escucharla, no la habían dejado abrir la boca, no la habían dejado defenderse, ni le habían explicado que pasaba con todo aquello.

Se fue rápida a su cuarto y allí rompió a llorar.

……………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no fue a desayunar, no tenía apetito, se quedó en su habitación. Ya estaba algo más tranquila, se vestía sin prisas pensando que la clase que ahora le tocaba era pociones, una clase de dos horas. Sin Harry ni Ron, y con Malfoy allí... Lo único que la alentaba era que tras esa clase quizás conseguiría hablar con Pansy.

Todos estaban ya junto a la puerta de la mazmorra de pociones cuando Hermione llegó, vio a Harry que la miró y se giró sin disimulo, junto a él estaba Ron. Siguió mirando a su alrededor buscando a Pansy, pero no la veía.

-Hola Hermione,- le saludo Neville que llegaba casi sin aliento, -menos mal que me ha dado tiempo a llegar...

Neville temía Snape más que a cualquier otra persona, y lo último que quería era llegar tarde a sus clases.

-Ya tiene que estar a punto de empezar, menos mal que has llegado- le contestó la chica sonriente,- ¿quieres ser mi compañero en la clase hoy?

-Por supuesto,- le contesto Neville contentó por la pregunta de su compañera,- así tendré una buena nota en pociones.

Los dos sonrieron, pero Hermione no estaba realmente para risas, junto a ellos acababa de pasar Malfoy, quien golpeó con el hombro a Neville.

-Longbottom ten cuidado por donde vas, y no te atrevas a tocarme más.-dijo Draco dándose a vuelta y mirándole con superioridad.

El chico bajó la vista, miró de reojo a Hermione quien miraba a Malfoy con un odio profundo en la mirada.

-Malfoy cállate,- le dijo Hermione,- si tú vieras más allá de tu horrible nariz no te chocarías contra la gente.

-Muy bonito Longbottom tiene una sangre sucia por novia que lo defiende... –contestó mirándola arrogante,- me alegro por vosotros, sois la pareja más patética del mundo...

Harry estaba mirando la escena confuso, si era verdad lo que el día anterior le habían dicho por que Malfoy y Hermione discutían de ese modo por una tontería. No sabía que pensar, pero se acercó un poco más al coro que se había formado alrededor de ellos tres.

Draco sonreía triunfante, ya casi había ganado aquel asalto, Hermione no le cortaba, él seguía hablando... terminó su corto discurso humillando a Neville y miró a su alrededor. Potter se acercaba, los miraba curioso pero no decía nada. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Neville miró a los ojos grises del chico con furia.

-Malfoy...- comenzó a decir, pero Hermione sujetó su mano para que se calmase.

-No merece la pena Neville, un estúpido como él no se merece ni nuestros insultos.

-Muy bonito Granger...- Malfoy al oír lo que la chica había dicho sonrió la miró con más arrogancia si eso era posible,- ayer mismo no decías esas cosas, de modo que delante de tus compañeritos cambias...- dijo y miró a su alrededor buscando a Potter con la mirada,- ¡ah! Claro, se me olvidaba, tú y yo nos odiamos, lo siento, pero no me había dado cuenta de que Potter estaba aquí.

Lo último lo dijo en tono de burla y mirando directamente a Harry. Se dio la vuelta y en ese momento llego Snape, por lo que nadie más dijo nada.

Esa clase estuvo bastante tensa, Snape mandó hacer una poción como de costumbre, y todos comenzaron a hacerla. En una de las primeras filas estaba sentado Malfoy, quien aprovechaba cualquier excusa para girarse y mirar de mala manera a Hermione. Dos asientos detrás de él estaba la chica junto a Neville concentrada en la poción mientras el chico nervioso aún por lo pasado fuera no hacía otra cosa que meter la pata en todo lo que hacía. Y en la otra fila justo al lado, estaban Harry y Ron, el primero miraba a veces a Hermione, lo sucedido fuera, le había confundido, pero la última vez que Malfoy había hablado la dejó muy claro que esa pelea había sido tan solo para disimular, pues Draco no actuaba de ese modo en las peleas nunca.

En una de las ocasiones que Harry se giró dio al coincidencia que Malfoy estaba mirando como Hermione le decía algo a Neville (el cual tenía una gran mancha extraña en la mano), Malfoy se reía de eso, pero Harry no pudo más que enfadarse aún más al ver esto pues todo lo que el sospechaba encajaba perfectamente con aquella situación, y que Hermione estuviera usando así a Neville le enfadaba mucho más.

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Parkinson?- dijo Snape cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no había acudido a la clase.

-Se encontraba indispuesta señor, -dijo Malfoy,- esta noche ha estado muy mal, ha ido a la enfermería, creo.

Snape susurro algo a Malfoy y la clase siguió su curso con normalidad.

Hermione al oír eso pensó en que le gustaría ir a verla, pero no sabía como podría hacerlo...

**(Presente)**

Harry y Malfoy se habían puesto a discutir en mitad del comedor por el "incidente" de la comida, Hermione, habían intentado pararlos, pero justo en ese momento había llegado McGonagall.

-Os veo a los tres esta tarde en mi despacho, - comenzó a decir, Malfoy abrió la boca para contestarle algo, pero ella se adelanto,- y no quiero quejas ni reclamaciones, a las seis en punto los tres allí.

La profesora siguió su camino y los tres chicos se miraron con odio, Malfoy fue hasta su mesa y allí se sentó, Harry le dio un golpe a su bandeja de comida y se sentó enfadado, Hermione suspiro algo aliviada de que la profesora hubiera pasado justo en ese momento, y continuó comiendo.

-No me esperaba esto de vosotros, ya sois lo suficientemente mayores como para saber comportarse. ¡Que ejemplo les estáis dando a los pequeños!...- la profesora McGonagall siguió su discurso un rato más mientras los tres chavales mantenían la cabeza gacha, y se miraban de vez en cuando de maneras muy diferentes.- ...Bien ahora estoy obligada a implantaros un castigo.

-El profesor Snape es el jefe de mi casa, a él le corresponde ponerme el castigo,- dijo Malfoy orgulloso sabiendo que Snape no le diría nada.

-Aquí tengo una autorización firmada por Severus que me da permiso a castigarte yo, al haber sido yo la que ha parado la pelea, y al ser yo la jefa de estudios... ¿te parece bien, señor Malfoy?- dijo en tono peyorativo.

Draco no tuvo otra que asentir enfadado.

-Muy bien, pues en ese caso ya podéis empezar, la sala de los trofeos del colegio necesita ser limpiada y esos trofeos ser pulidos, y esa va a ser vuestro trabajo esta noche, sin magia por supuesto.

Tras decir esto cogió las varitas y las guardo.

-Andando.

-Bien hecho Potter, esto nos pasa por tu facilidad para provocar peleas,- dijo Malfoy mientras pulía un trofeo.

Harry estaba de espaldas a Draco, en el lado contrario de la habitación circular.

-No me apetece escucharte Malfoy, ya tengo suficiente castigo con el que me a impuesto la profesora, y ella no dijo que oírte entraba en el castigo.

-Que divertido- exclamo con desdén Malfoy,- por lo menos admites que es tu culpa que estemos aquí.

-Yo no he admitido eso ni nada,- le contesto Harry sin girarse.

Hermione se giró y miro a Malfoy con cara de "cállate o acabaremos en pelea otra vez" (si una cara difícil de explicar P), Draco la miró y volvió a el trofeo que tenía entre las manos.

Harry al no escuchar a Malfoy quejarse o contestarle se giró extrañado y vio entonces como Hermione miraba al chico y como este le contestaba afirmativamente con la cabeza. Se volvió a concentrar en el trofeo que tenía entre las manos, y pensando, uniendo cabos, y llegando a conclusiones muy precipitadas.

**Supongo que ya pocas dudas os quedaran - pero de todos modos espero no ser**

**Muy predecible, intento hacer esta historia lo más interesante posible. **

**En el próximo capitulo esa esperada charla entre Hermione y las exigencias de Draco se hará realidad,**

**Harry cada vez esta más furioso con su amiga, y estamos presenciando la difícil reconciliación a la vez que la pequeña discusión que lo formó todo...**

**En unos días: "Exigencias del destino" el quinto capítulo de esta historia **

**Saludos, bixitos & hugs **


	5. Exigencias del destino

**Por cierto, creo que no lo he dicho en capítulos anteriores, pero en mi historia si funcionan los móviles, pero explicar el porque en este contexto es algo ,,, difícil, espero que no les moleste...**

"**Exigencias del destino"**

**(Presente)**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el castigo en la sala de los trofeos. Hermione estaba muy ocupada, pronto llegarían las vacaciones de navidad y para no variar estas llegaban cargadas de exámenes. La chica estaba muy cansada de tantas clases y horas de estudio, por lo que desde esa noche en la sala no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con casi nadie, aprovechaba cada minuto que tenía libre para leer un poco más o para dormir o descansar. Por su parte Harry no tenía tiempo de descansar, no llevaba las cosas ni la mitad de organizadas que su amiga, así que ni notó la falta del diálogo pendiente entre ambos.

………………….

**(Pasado)**

Esa misteriosa enfermedad de Pansy la mantuvo sin ir a clases durante varios días.

Supuestamente la enfermera del colegio la estaba cuidando pero en enfermería no había nadie.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada, le había mandado un mensaje al móvil pero la chica no le había contestado a ninguno.

-Tranquila, no creo que le pase nada grave,- le dijo Ginny intentando que se sintiera mejor.

-Pero no aparece por ningún sitio, de verdad que me tiene muy preocupada.

El día estaba bastante soleado para estar cercano Halloween. Ya faltaba menos de una semana y los estudiantes se alborotaban, los anuncios del baile estaban por todas partes y también se anunciaba la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

-Ahora mismo debes procurar encontrar a alguien con quien ir al baile, ponerte preciosa y darle en la nariz a esos dos tontos orgullosos,- le dijo riéndose la pelirroja.

-Supongo que…- el móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar de manera estridente y un momento después se calló,- ¡un mensaje!

Abrió el móvil y lo miró, era de Pansy… "Tranquila estoy bastante mejor, la verdad es que solo quería descansar. Nos vemos en una hora en la sala de los menesteres"

-Ves como estaba bien…

-Si, bueno, pues en un rato me voy, llevo algún tiempo sin verla, ¿no te importa, verdad?

-Claro que no, tu tranquila y ve a ver que le pasa.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione llegó a la sala de los menesteres. Pero allí aún no había nadie.

Entró y cerró la puerta.

-Te dije que te alejases de ella...

Esa fría y repulsiva voz sonó en toda la sala mientras la puerta se abría.

-No te creas dueño de con quien voy,- le contestó ella poniendose en pie.

-No me creo dueño de nada Granger, pero os dije que no quería veros juntas y aun así os veo. Me sorprendéis...

El rubio la miraba con ese aire de superioridad normal en él. Ella le miraba fijamente a los ojos sin dejar que él la asustara.

-Y además, ella solo puede ir conmigo, y tu...- se quedó callado dejando que ella siguiera la frase si quería.

-...Yo no pienso dejarme manejar por ti.

El muchacho había cerrado la puerta tras él y ella estaba en pie junto al sofá en el que había estado esperando a Pansy recostada.

-Ya veo... nunca te dejas dominar por mi... eso es algo difícil de cree, pregúntale a ese arbolito junto al lago sobre quien no es sumisa y obediente..

El chico caminaba hacía ella y se reía por su propio comentario.

-Yo no me deje dominar por ti, pero la situación no fue la más apropiada...

Hermione había dado un paso atrás al ver que el rubio se acercaba demasiado, pero se dio cuenta de que detrás tenía el sofá, intentó girarse de modo que pudiera caminar, pero el muchacho se lo impidió quedando los dos cara a cara y detrás de ella el sofá.

-No digas eso... fue más que apropiada. Y te dije que eso solo era parte del castigo.

Al chico le brillaban los ojos, Hermione por su parte aunque algo atemorizada lo escondía y le miraba con fuerza.

-No se que pretendes Malfoy pero te aconsejo que me dejes en paz y te vallas ya...

La voz de la chica no terminaba de sonar segura, ahora ya le costaba mirar a los ojos de él.

-No me miras, -le dijo Malfoy ignorando su sugerencia,- no me gusta que no me mires.

Alzó la mano y sujetando su cara la obligó a mirarle.

-Me parece que acabaras mordiéndome si sigues mirándome así.

La cara de Hermione estaba llena de furia.

-Malfoy, de- ja- me.

La muchacha movió la cabeza hasta librarse de la mano del muchacho. Pero al hacerlo calló de espaldas al sofá.

-Por mucho que me guste esta posición, no es la más apropiada ahora mismo.

Dijo Draco riendo.

-No me hace ninguna gracia.- contestó la chica,- ¿Dónde esta Pansy? Y si quieres algo solo dímelo y déjame en paz.

Ella se levanto a la vez que él daba un paso atrás.

-Ya te he dicho Pansy esta en la sala común, no va a estar aquí contigo más, a no ser...

-¿A no se que qué?

-A no se que...- en ese momento Draco se lanzó directo a los labios de Hermione, ella sorprendida iba a gritar, lo que el chico aprovecho para profundizar lo que él planeaba como un gran beso.

Draco se esforzó en sujetar las manos de Hermione para que no pudiera separarse de él.

La siguió besando un rato. Para cuando el se cansó se alejo de ella pero sin soltar sus manos.

-Idiota,- le gritó ella cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento,- ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡y suéltame!

Movía las manos mientras él las sujetaba fuertemente sin dejarla.

-¿No te ha gustado?- el chico mantenía una perfecta sonrisa y se lamió el labio sensualmente,- yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

-No me ignores Malfoy. Dime por que has hecho eso.

-¿Tengo que tener algún motivo para querer besarte?, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y en estos momentos solo pienso que no puedes ser de Pansy...

-¿Aún piensas que somos lesbianas?- le dijo interrumpiéndole.

-No lo pienso, lo sé. ¿Para que otra cosa os ibais a esconder aquí? Pero no me importa, solo quiero que dejes a Pansy, y solo me beses a mí.

-Eres un bestia, un animal, ¡suéltame! Y no vuelvas a besarme así...

-Olvídate de acercarte nunca más a ella, y ten por seguro que serás mía.

Draco tras decir esto se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá que había detrás de ella. Se pasó el dedo por el labio, aún seguía caliente y húmedo. No quería admitirlo pero no le había molestado tanto ese beso... es solo que fue tan brusco... "¡Pero que estoy pensando! Es Malfoy, le odio, no puede ser,... ¿Por qué me mira así?"

La muchacha estaba muy confusa, demasiado confusa. No sabía que pensar, es verdad que era bastante atractivo, pero para ella nunca había sido realmente así pues era el "malo".

Ahora en cambio, cada vez lo miraba bajaba la vista, era verdad que hacía un tiempo que lo miraba de otra forma, pero era por él la intimidaba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva él mirándome como hoy? ¿Cuántas veces he bajado la vista? Me confunde, pero se que no me gusta..."

No había manera humana para quedarse tranquila tras aquella escena, al cabo de media hora su móvil sonó, e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Hermione donde estas? Me he cruzado con Pansy, no ha ido?"

El mensaje era de Ginny, la pequeña se preocupaba mucho por ella, y al leer el mensaje rápidamente se dispuso a contestarle.

"No ha venido, pero no importa, he utilizado el tiempo en otras cosas, tranquila, ahora me voy a clase ya hablaremos después"

Pero no era verdad, no iba a decirle a Ginny lo de Malfoy, no se lo podía decir a nadie, ni siquiera ella sabía que le pasaba. Ahora le tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas, clase compartida, le tocaría verle sonreír de nuevo.

Ya era viernes, el sábado tendrían su primera visita a Hogsmeade, y la fiesta de Halloween. Ella no se había preocupado por buscar pareja, un chico se le había acercado en la biblioteca a pedirle que fuera su pareja, pero ella le rechazo.

-Hermione. No puede ser que no tengas pareja aún, como vallas sola después te arrepentirás.

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada si voy sola, la verdad es que no tengo la cabeza como para pensar en esas cosas.

Las chicas paseaban por el patio buscando algún lugar cerca del lago para descansar un rato, aprovechando los días de sol.

-No me puedo creer.- exclamo Ginny mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Ron besando a una chica con el uniforme verde.

-Tranquila Ginny, no creo que este matando a tu hermano.

-Pero con una Sly... ¿no te parece raro?

-No creo que eso influya demasiado. Pero si quieres ve y pregúntale y si le miró el color de uniforme.

Hermione se sentó y Ginny hizo lo mismo mientras continuaba hablando de su hermano.

-... Y por cierto se esta comportando como un auténtico estúpido contigo.

-Supongo... creo que voy a pasar un poco de sus estupideces...

Se quedó callada cuando al mirar al frente vio que Malfoy estaba cogiendo a una chica de la cintura y la llevaba entre juegos a algún sitio.

-Hermione, - le dijo Ginny al mirar por que se había callado,- ¿no te extraña lo de Ron y si que Malfoy haga eso?

La pelirroja comenzó a reírse mientras que Hermione vio lo cómico de la situación. Se había puesto algo celosa al ver esa escena, pero no tenía motivos para ello. Comenzó a reirse.

-De verdad chica estas muy rara...

-Pero ¿por que hay hoy tantas parejas por el colegio?

-Mañana es el baile, supongo que hoy será el precalentamiento o simplemente es el día de los que más se retrasan para pedir salir.

Hermione vio lógica aquella respuesta por lo que dejo de darle vueltas, pero en ese momento se arrepintió de haber rechazado al chico que le pidió ser su pareja.

"Maldito Malfoy, todo es tu culpa, si dejara de mirarme de ese modo"

Ginny y ella se quedaron un rato más allí, hablaban de muchas cosas pues esa semana habían estado bastante ocupadas. Cuando pasó un rato Ron las vio y se acerco a ellas con la chica.

-Hola Ginny. Ella es Tensi.

-Hola- la saludo la muchacha tímida.

-Buenas,- le contestó la pelirroja.

-Esta en 5º, iremos juntos al baile de mañana,- dijo el chico orgulloso mientras la chica adquiría un tono un tanto rojizo.

-Que bien, Ron me alegro, y ¿desde cuando estáis saliendo?

Aquello comenzaba a parecer un interrogatorio pensó Hermione quien se sentía un poco incómoda.

Dejo de escuchar la conversación y miro a su alrededor, vio a alguien salir de detrás de unos árboles a lo lejos. Era Draco. Él pareció mirarla unos segundos de modo que bajo la vista. Y cuando volvió a mirar esta aún más cerca. La chica que iba con él se estaba arreglando un poco la ropa y el pelo. "..." . No era capaz de pensar nada, no quería pensar nada. Al mirarle él lo notó y alzó la vista triunfal y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajo la vista y volvió a la conversación.

-...Y mañana iremos combinados. Nuestra ropa será del mismo color,- decía ella orgullosa mientras Ginny miraba a Hermione y disimuladamente resoplaba.

-Ron, lo siento por interrumpir, pero creo que es hora de que me valla... se esta haciendo tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y Hermione susurro un gracias a su amiga cuando se marchaban.

La mañana despertó despejada, pero muy fría, la visita a Hogsmeade era en una hora y la mayoría de los alumnos se abrigaban y preparaban para salir.

Hermione se dirigió sola a la puerta, Ginny había quedado con alguien, su pareja para el baile, e iban a ir juntos a Hogsmeade. El chico se llamaba Daniel estaba en 5º en Ravenclan, era bastante guapo y simpático, Hermione lo conocía por que la chica llevaba casi una semana saliendo con él y se lo había cruzado varias veces, pero ese día no podía ir con ellos.

Pensaba que era mejor no ir a al excursión. Se sentó en la escalera un momento a pensar, y entonces pasó Ron cogiendo de la mano a su chica.

Salieron pero justo antes Ron se giró y miró a Hermione con una media sonrisa.

"Maldito Ron"

Tras él paso Ginny.

-Hermione, ¿no vas a Hogsmeade?

La muchacha se paro con Daniel al lado.

-Si claro,- dijo con una falsa sonrisa,- solo espero una cosa.

-Vale, bueno ya nos veremos por allí.

Los dos chicos se fueron cogidos de la mano.

Hermione los miró alejarse así y pensó que sería perfecto encontrarse ahora con ese chico que le pidió salir, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Se puso en pie cansada de esperar allí. Fue hacía la puerta y al abrirla se topó con un muchacho que la dejó embelezada solo mirarle.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el rápidamente.

-Ha sido, culpa mía...- le contestó ella.

-Hola,- dijo el chico sonriéndole una vez se fijo en ella,- te veo ocupada, te dejo pasar.

-Hey, tu eres el chico de la biblioteca del otro día,- le dijo tras mirarle un poco más detenidamente, no lo había reconocido pues el otro día llevaba una finas gafas, tenía el pelo muy distinto e iba con el uniforme del colegio,- no te había reconocido.

El muchacho comenzó a reírse.

-Si la verdad es que nos hemos visto poco, no te lo puedo reprochar.

-Oye, lo siento por lo del otro día, fui muy borde, pero estaba algo estresada y me pillaste en un mal momento y...

-Tranquila no tienes que disculparte, entiendo que tengas pareja o que no quieras ir conmigo.

-La cosa es...- Hermione pensaba que quizás se arrepintiera de decir aquello pero tenía que hacerlo,- es que quiero ir contigo al baile.

El chico la miró asombrado.

-Entiendo que ya se lo hayas pedido a otra chica, y no te preocupes, no pasa nada...

-Nada de eso. No podía pedírselo a nadie más.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

-Y... –dijo él finalmente,- creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Gerard Chacón.

-Es verdad, yo me llamo Hermione Granger, encantada.

-Lo mismo digo.

Los dos se sentaron un rato ha hablar, hasta que el muchacho miró el reloj.

-Se hace tarde, y creo que ibas a algún sitio.

-Si, a Hogsmeade, -le contestó Hermione-¿tu no vas?

-No tenía pensado ir, mis amigos fueron con sus novias y no me apetecía sostenerles las velitas.- dijo el mientras se reía

-Yo pensaba darme una vuelta, estoy en la misma situación que tu.

-Pues si no te importa te acompaño y así seguimos hablando un rato.

Y así lo hicieron, ella y él caminaron bajo el calor del sol otoñal que poco hacía frente al frío viento. Así caminaron hasta llegar al pueblo, y una vez allí decidieron ir a la taberna a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla para entrar en calor.

La taberna estaba llena de estudiantes. Al entrar buscaron una mesa libre. Por suerte encontraron una, pidieron y se sentaron.

La muchacha de pronto se dio cuenta del fallo de ir allí. Detrás de ella estaba Ron con su novia y Harry. Y enfrente de ella. Detrás de Gerard estaba Draco que la miraba desde que llegaron. Él estaba rodeado de gente, entre la gente que allí había estaba Pansy.

Hermione miró su cerveza.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el chico.

-No, es solo, - bajó la voz y le dijo: -es que discutí con mis amigos y están sentados ahí detrás, y no me siento muy bien.

-Nos tomamos esto y nos vamos rápido, no te preocupes.

Gerard era realmente muy amable. Alzó la cabeza cuando él sujetó su mano que temblaba sobre la mesa.

Se sonrojó un poco y se excusó diciendo que tenía algo de frío. Pero no apartó la mano, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera mirándola a los ojos.

Mientras tanto Malfoy que no había quitado la vista de ellos desde que entraron vio el gesto y la reacción de ella y su semblante se puso totalmente serio en un momento.

Le susurro algo a Goley y después comenzó a reirse con los demás. Hermione le miró y al ver que no estaba mirándola se relajo.

Dieron un paseo por el pueblo cuando se terminaron la cerveza, tenían una charla animada y amena. Tenían tanto de que hablar que les solía pasar que tras unos segundos de silencio el otro siempre sacaba algún nuevo tema.

Era curioso como podía hablar de tantas cosas con una persona a la que no conoce de nada.

-Tengo que mandar unas cosas. ¿Vienes?- le preguntó cuando pasaban junto a correo.

Lechuzas y más lechuzas salían y entraban allí en todo momento. Hermione entró con él y esperó junto a la puerta resguardándose del frío.

-Veo que haces amigos rápidamente.

Esa voz fría inconfundible se le acercó por detrás.

-Malfoy, para de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Seguirme, o hablarme por detrás de ese modo.

-No te hablo de ningún modo, es mi única voz.

Estaban hablando sin mirarse, uno de espaldas al otro, en casi un susurro, pero no pensaban el por que, daban por hecho que así debían hacerlo.

-Pero no esquives mis afirmaciones,- le dijo el chico.

-No he esquivado nada...- le contestó ella.

-Entonces doy por hecho que es verdad.

-Si, hago amigos, ¿algo malo?

-Lo único malo es que un amigo coja la mano de una amiga sobre la mesa mientras se mira cariñosamente.

Hermione se molestó con el comentario.

-Y se puede saber que carajos te importa a ti que me coja quien.

-Pues me importa por que sí.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo y no lo hago.

La chica estaba cada vez más molesta.

-Dímelo, además, a mi nadie me coge nada, yo cojo, ten eso por seguro.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy.- le chica miró a Gerard que se acercaba a ella.

-Lo siento por tardar tanto.- le dijo cuando se puso junto a ella.

-No importa Chacón,- dijo Malfoy ahora en voz alta sin dejar contestar a la chica,- ha estado entretenida hablando conmigo.

-Cállate Malfoy,- le dijo Hermione tajantemente,- marchémonos Gerard.

-Que bonito, ya se llaman por sus nombres y todo...- se escucho como un susurro de Draco.

**(Presente)**

-Yo realmente nunca he estado enfadado contigo, de verdad- decía Harry a la vez que veía a su amiga bastante baja de ánimos,- venga Hermione anímate.

Ya llegaba la navidad, quedaban apenas tres días para las esperadas vacaciones, ya habían pasado los exámenes. Harry había bajado a la sala común, desierta pues era realmente demasiado tarde, y allí encontró a Hermione casi llorando delante del fuego.

-Pe-pero Harry, no entiendo. Por que me dices eso ahora y no antes, yo... no se por que estoy así, de verdad.

Su amigo la abrazó, se quedaron así un rato. Hasta que el móvil de la chica sonó y ella lo miró.

"Por favor tranquilízate, seguro que todo te salió bien, animo! Ya sabes que te queremos. Y no te preocupes, ya arreglaste todo con Harry"

El mensaje era de Pansy contestando a unos suyo.

-Hermione, -dijo el chico,- podemos fingir que este trimestre no ha existido y volver a ser tan amigos como antes.

-Harry, ¿Por qué no me has hablado hasta ahora?, no puedo fingir que no ha existido.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto él simplemente.

-Por que han pasado demasiadas cosas que no puedo contarte, demasiadas cosas que no entenderías, y demasiadas cosas que ni yo entiendo.

El chico confuso la miraba.

-Hermione, a mi también me han pasado algunas cosas, y tengo algunas cosas que no terminó de entender, algunos pensamientos caóticos que creo que nadie entendería. No te preocupes, podemos recuperar todo el tiempo, poco a poco, minuto a minuto.

Tras oír esto Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, sonreír tan abiertamente, que de pronto se tiró sobre su amigo y lo abrazó.

-¡Harry de verdad te quiero!

**En el próximo capitulo el baile de Halloween.**

**El nuevo compañero Gerard.**

**Y el completo pasotismo de Harry.**

"**Complejidad de pensamientos"**

**Será el próximo titulo, y con algunas declaraciones en tiempos presentes...**

**Harry esconde algunos secretos mejor que ella**

**Comentario autora:**

**¿Cómo lo llevais? Espero que os guste. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, se me esta haciendo imposible escribir en plena época de exámenes, pero aquí esta. **

**Saludo bixitos & hugs**


	6. Complejidad de pensamientos

"**Complejidad de pensamientos"**

**(Presente)**

Hermione se quedó dormida junto al fuego hablando con Harry. El chico al ver que ella dormía la despertó y la acompaño a su habitación.

-Que duermas bien.

La chica entró en su cuarto y sin quitarse la ropa siquiera cerró los ojos y calló en un profundo sueño.

**(Pasado)**

Llevaba horas frente al espejo, pero llegó la hora del baile. Se ajustó los zapatos, un último vistazo en el gran espejo y salió de la habitación donde las demás chicas aún estaban retocándose.

Bajo las escaleras esperaba Gerard con una elegante capa de color burdeo brillante. Miró el reloj de pulsera para comprobar que no había llegado demasiado pronto, pero al alzar la vista de nuevo vio al final de la escalera a Hermione. Se quedó asombrado. La chica llevaba un vestido "palabra de honor" negro con pequeños reflejos. Este vestido marcaba su cintura de un modo muy bonito y especial. Y el recogido de su cabello dejaba al descubierto sus preciosos hombros.

Ella le vio al pie de la escalera por lo que comenzó a bajar. Según se acercaba Gerard podía vislumbrar más y mejor lo preciosa que estaba. Llevaba unos tacones rojos que iban a juego con el cinturón que adornaba el vestido, los pendientes y sus labios.

Cada vez se le acercaba más y él se ponía cada vez algo más nervioso. Iba realmente resplandeciente.

-Hola Gerard,- dijo ella al ponerse junto a él,- que bien te sienta ese color.

-Hola, a ti también te sienta muy bien – quiso haber dicho algo más inteligente, por supuesto, pero eso fue lo único que consiguió articular.

Entraron al gran comedor, el ambiente allí era cálido, cosa que Hermione había agradecido al no llevar nada de abrigo.

Las mesas estaban separadas de modo que quedaba un gran espacio donde bailar. Ya había bastantes alumnos allí, para empezar Hermione había localizado a Pansy acompañada de algún compañero de casa.

-Hola Pansy, -se acercó Hermione a saludarla mientras que Gerard le había dicho que iba a por unos refrescos,- ¿Cómo te va?

La chica al oírla referirse a ella se puso algo nerviosa.

-Ho-ola Hermione, -dijo- bien, oye lo siento por lo del otro día, no fue cosa mia de verdad...

-No te preocupes, pero estaba algo preocupada pues llevo algún tiempo sin verte y ya sabes.

Llego Gerard. Pansy se quedó mirándolo.

-Pansy, él es Gerard Chacón- presento Hermione,- mi pareja hoy.

La muchacha sonrió a Gerard y cuando llego el Sly que acompañaba a Pansy esta se fue a bailar con él.

Hermione suspiro y se volvió a su acompañante.

-¿Bailamos un rato?

La noche había avanzado sin demasiados incidentes. Los chicos bailaban y bebían un poco de cerveza a escondidas. Gerard de vez en cuando se iba y volvía con una bebida algo sospechosa.

Estaban bailando juntos, cuando sonó una preciosa balada, que forzaba a bailar pegados. Entonces vio su oportunidad. Gerard sujetó la cintura de la chica y la arrastró hacía él.

Ella se ruborizo un poco, esto solo conseguía darle un aspecto aún mas inocente y dulce.

Bailaron de ese modo, el acercaba su boca al oido de ella y le susurraba alguna cosa que ella no terminaba de comprender.

La música paró pero Gerard no soltaba la cintura de Hermione. Seguían bailando aunque ya no era lo mismo, ahora la música era bien movida. Tras la chica había alguien que le daba constantemente mientras bailaba. Al final la muchacha giró la cabeza y lo vio a él. Draco... quien no.

Gerard molesto con su actitud arrastro a la chica fuera de la pista de baile, y se sentó rápidamente.

Se puso una mano en la cabeza y la miró. Ella se sentó junto a él. Su corazón latía muy rápido tras el último contacto con Draco.

-Hermione, ¿vienes a dar un paseo?

-Hace algo de frío fuera...

-No importa, yo te abrazo fuerte.

La chica le sonrió y se fue con él. El paisaje no podía ser más bonito, lo habían arreglado todo.

-Hermione – el muchacho andaba a duras penas, y le constaba algo hablar,- tu...

Se giró repentinamente y empezó a besar a Hermione, un beso fuerte, sujetó la cabeza de la chica e intentó penetrar con su lengua en la boca de la muchacha, pero no lo conseguía.

Ella logró apartarse.

-Gerard por favor...

En ese justo momento vio como Draco pasaba por allí, sorprendentemente solo. Los estaba mirando con tanto odio que a Hermione le daba miedo.

-Hermione ven aquí.- dijo en tono autoritario cuando estaba cerca.

-No va a hacerlo-le dijo Gerard poniéndose en pie a la vez que miraba a Hermione molesto por su negativa.

-¿Quieres ver como si viene?- contestó Draco con una mueca de superioridad odiosa.

Gerard dio algunos pasos hasta estar cara a cara con Malfoy.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Ella ha venido conmigo y nos has interrumpido.

-No creo haber interrumpido, ella no te quería besar.

Y le miró arrogante y superior. Gerard era unos centímetros más alto que Malfoy pero esto no intimidaba al rubio.

Al ver esa expresión y escucharle Gerard empujó a Malfoy tan fuerte que el muchacho dio unos pasos atrás, pero antes de que este contestara Hermione ya se había marchado.

Draco la vio irse y entretuvo un rato más a Gerard para impedirle ir tras ella.

Hermione se alejo de allí viendo como los chicos iban a pelear. "Idiotas, pensaba que Gerard no iba a hacer eso. Ha estado toda la noche bebiendo, infantil e inmaduro. Y Draco, ¿Qué pinta Draco aquí? ¿Por que esta siempre siguiéndome? No entiendo, se revuelca con cualquiera. Es tonto y yo más aún por preocuparme, los tíos no merecen la pena..."

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no vio que había dos personas sentadas en el banco junto al cual pasó.

-¡Hermione!

La voz le resulto agradablemente familiar.

Se giró un poco.

Pansy.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? –la chica sujetó los hombros de la castaña y notó que temblaba,- vayámonos.

Al chico que la acompañaba le dijo que volviera a la fiesta que ella iría en un rato, aunque realmente no pesaba volver.

Las dos chicas entraron al castillo para resguardarse del frío y se dirigían a la sala de los menesteres.

-Vamos Hermi, no estes mal,- Hermione la miró y la abrazó, ya sin poder controlar las lágrimas,- venga...

El tono cariñoso de su amiga hizo que algunas de sus lágrimas fueran simplemente de felicidad. Estaban abrazadas en la mitad de un pasillo, pues Hermione apenas podía andar así.

-Pansy te he echado tanto de menos...

-No te preocupes, todo será como antes muy pronto.

Finalmente se quedaron allí sentadas las dos juntas, Pansy callada pacientemente esperando a que Hermione se tranquilizara.

-Pero no entiendo a los tíos, Malfoy ... –se quedó en silencio, no pensaba que contárselo a ella fuera la mejor idea.

-Hermi, ¿Qué te preocupa?- Hermione volvió a sonreír, ella era la única persona que usaba ese diminutivo con ella,- ¿pasa algo con Malfoy? La verdad es que él fue quien me dijo que no me acercara más a ti...lo siento mucho.

-No, no es eso, yo, yo creo que a él le pasa algo conmigo,- Pansy la miró con cara de "eso ya lo se",- pero no lo mismo que siempre, este curso esta raro, no se que le pasa.

Pansy se quedó algo pensativa.

-Dímelo, yo lo conozco bien, seguro que te puedo ayudar.

-Pues,...- Hemione le contó todo lo que había hablado con él y lo que él había hecho de modo muy resumido.-... de verdad no le entiendo.

A Pansy se le oscureció el rostro un segundo.

-Cre-creo que...- paró un segundo a pensarse bien lo que iba a decir,- creo que Malfoy esta loco por ti.

Y la miró sonriente finalmente.

Hermione que vio el cambio en la cara de su amiga ni le prestó atención a lo que ella le dijo:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, tranquila, es que me sonaba todo muy raro, no te preocupes, ya sabes, a mi él ya no me gusta.

-Me alegro, pero no pienses que a mi me guste ni nada por el estilo... no es nada de eso.

-Pero si te molestó que fuera con otra al baile es por algo, si sentiste eso mientras bailabas y el te rozaba es por algo... ¡Hermi que te has enamorado del más Sly del colegio!

-No, no es verdad.

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír y allí siguieron un rato ya más animadas.

Siguieron así hasta que escucharon los pasos de alguien, y se quedaron en silencio. Hermione llevaba la capa que Pansy le había dejado pues allí hacía demasiado frío.

Los pasos sonaban más fuertes y las muchachas se preguntaban quien sería, ya era muy tarde, seguramente ya quedaba poca gente en el baile y ese pasillo no llevaba a ninguna sala común.

-Dra-draco- murmuró Pansy al verlo llegar.

-Hola chicas,- dijo al verlas allí,- llevo un rato buscándote Hermione, corriste tanto que al final no te pude decir lo que quería.

-Si me fui fue por que ninguno de los dos se comportaron de...

-Pero en cambio,- el muchacho ignoro el comentario de la chica,- no se por que no me extraña encontrarte aquí a solas con Pansy, y con su capa. No se, quizás...

-¿Por qué no te callas Malfoy?-dijo Pansy finalmente,- tenemos derecho a ser amigas, y digas tu lo que digas ya no te voy a escuchar más.

El chico se quedó asombrado por la reacción de Pansy.

-No sois amigas.

-Si que lo somos, - se acercó al oído de Hermione,- te doy una oportunidad...

Fue un susurro fugaz y aprovechó el hecho de quitarle la capa para que Draco no se diera cuenta. Se puso en pie y pasando junto a Malfoy se acercó más a él.

-Si fuéramos algo más no dejaría que te quedaras a solas, ya se lo que pasa, te doy una sola oportunidad...

Y se marchó, se fue sin más despedida que una frase a cada uno, sin que ninguno de los dos supieran que le había dicho al otro.

-Y se puede saber que querías antes- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que la salida de Pansy había producido.

-Quería que dejaras de besar a ese idiota borracho.

Hermione le miró extrañada.

-Yo no le estaba besando.

-Ya lo vi- contestó él sonriendo,- por cierto te veo con frío.

-Se podría decir que no voy muy abrigada- no quería admitir el frío que tenía.

-Bueno como ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte,- estaban a varios pasos de distancia, Hermione se había puesto en pie cuando su amiga se fue aunque ya comenzaban a molestarle los tacones.- yo vuelvo al baile.

-Va-vale...

Draco se dio la vuelta, y Hermione dio un paso tras él para marcharse a su sala común ya.

De pronto el chico paro en seco y se giró tan rápido que pilló a la chica totalmente desprevenida entonces le dio un suave beso en los labios y le puso la capa sobre los hombros.

Hermione no se lo esperaba y se sonrojo. Él la miró, su cara seguía igual de arrogante que siempre, pero sus ojos dejaban ver algo más.

-Si vas así por ahí te acabaras constipando, y besar a alguien constipado no es agradable.

El se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Es-espera,- dijo ella y el paró en seco,- gracias por todo.

Esto hizo que él chico se girara a mirarla.

-¿Todo?- su voz ahora era juguetona.

-Bueno, antes, me libraste de Gerard...

-¿Y eso es todo?

-No seas arrogante Malfoy, y no pidas más de lo que mereces.

Ella sonó tan arrogante como él, pero esto produjo justo lo que ella buscaba, ahora su orgullo había sido tocado y él se acercó a ella.

-Te he dejado mi capa, y te he librado de Gerard, creo que merezco más que un gracias...

-No pienses tanto o empezaras a echar humo...

Los dos estaban mirandose, un pulso con sus ojos, los de él eran desafiantes, los de ellas vencedores. Sin darse cuenta Draco se había acercado demasiado. Ahora estaba justo frente a ella.

Y finalmente lo que los dos sabían y no atrevían a admitir pasó. El la sujetó por la cintura, ella se aferró a su espalda y comenzaron a besarse. Allí en mitad de ningún lugar, rodeados solo por el frío de la noche e iluminados solamente por la luz de la magnífica luna llena que adornaba ahora el cielo.

Se separaron, se miraron, y se volvieron a besar, aún con más fuerza y deseo que antes, un beso que guardaba fuego dentro de sus bocas, un pulso de lenguas que no dejaba que descansaran un segundo.

-Una bonita oportunidad,- murmuro Hermione tras ese beso.

-La mejor oportunidad.

Ambos se miraron y sin decir más volvieron a besarse.

-Malfoy... –Hermione separó sus labios de los del chico un segundo.

-Draco- contestó él,- solo Draco.

Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta él los volvió a unir.

-Digo que es muy tarde...- el rubio se separo de ella, aún seguían en el mismo pasillo, tras un beso había otro, y tras otro, otro más, seguidos todos de caricias y roces,- yo... no quiero irme pero...

El chico miró su reloj y comprobó que realmente era muy tarde.

El móvil de Hermione sonó justo en ese momento.

"Donde estas? Te ha pasado algo? Nadie te ha visto en el baile... estamos en la sala común, dime donde estas y voy a buscarte"

Un suspiro de la chica le indicó a él que ya debían irse realmente.

-Vamos, nos entretuvimos demasiado.

-Vamos...

**Me salté el presente, este capitulo ya esta lleno de cosas**

**Próximo capitulo: "Unión en el tiempo"**

**Un capítulo transición donde por fin uniré las acciones pasadas y presentes, (espero que me salga n.nU)**

**Aunque quizás esto me llevo dos capítulos, pero ya lo hago **

Kisses, hugs!! Y muchos saludos para quien lee, no pido reviews obligados, pero me animaría saber que alguien me lee u.u


	7. Tras las adversidades

El titulo no es el que dije, pero si es lo que dije

"**Tras las adversidades... "**

El sol dio de lleno en el rostro de Hermione, la muchacha abrió un poco los ojos y vio que sus compañeras de habitación ya se estaban vistiendo.

-Lo siento Hermione, ¿te molestó el sol?-le dijo una de ella.

-No, ya es hora de que me levante...

Se fue al baño y allí al mirarse al espejo vio por que sus compañeras la habían mirado con curiosidad. En el cuello tenía una pequeña marca de un tono más oscuro que su piel. Se la rozó con los dedos y recordó el apasionado beso del Sly. Y sonrió.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Ginny al verla llegar,- ¿ayer te paso algo? Me quedé dormida y mi hermano me llevo a mi cuarto, te iba a esperar pero...

-No te preocupes, lo único que me pasó es que me he resfriado un poco y me molesta la garganta,- uso ese pretexto pues llevaba una bufanda cubriendo su cuello.

-Me preocupaba que llegaras tan tarde, pero veo que te fue bien con Gerard.

-No, me pelee con él. Pero estuve con Pansy.

Las chicas hablaron del día anterior, y al parecer Ginny dijo que seguramente ya no volvería a ver a su pareja, que había sido muy brusco y por eso se volvió pronto.

También le dijo que había hablado con Ron mientras que ella no llegaba, pues el pelirrojo había estado muy preocupado con ella.

-Y entonces debo suponer que ya no esta enfadado conmigo...- dijo pensativa.

-Exacto.

Un rato después bajó Ron y un tanto sonrojado miró a Hermione, pero la chica estaba mandando un mensaje con su móvil para aceptar ir a la sala de los Menesteres con Pansy.

Ante el gesto de la chica Ron se molestó y se sentó lo más alejado posible.

"Deseo encontrar a Pansy" pasó tres veces y la puerta no apareció... "supongo que aún no ha llegado." "Deseo descansar" volvió a pasar tres veces y la sala se abrió. Pero no estaba vacía.

-Hola...

Hermione conocía esa voz, conocía ese perfume y reconocía los pelos revueltos que asomaban por el sofá.

-No se que deseaste, pero esto se ha llenado de sitios cómodos e incluso una cama...

La voz del chico era provocativa y su sonrisa cuando se giró también.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?

-Vendrá en un ratito.

A la chica se le encendieron las mejillas, el ambiente era muy cálido y la bufanda le estorbaba, pero se sonrojaba solo de ver al chico mirarla así. No podía quitarse nada de lo que llevaba puesto.

-Creo que te va a dar algo...- dijo él mientras veía que el tono de la chica se volvía más y más rojo a medida que pasaba el tiempo,- yo me quitaría al menos la bufanda y la capa o te entrara frío al salir de aquí.

Se decidió a quitárselo, pero se sentó lo más alejada de él que pudo.

-¿Tardará mucho Pansy?

-No creo.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación.

-Ayer,- Draco pareció decidido a romper el silencio,- esto... lo de ayer. ¿Fue un juego verdad?

Era la primera vez que Hermione veía tan inseguro al chico.

-Y-yo, no se...- dijo ella si poder mirarle a la cara,- Pansy me dijo que solo tendría una oportunidad o algo así, no la entendí.

-No. No fue un juego. –la seguridad del Sly volvió al verla de ese modo, tan inocente, y sonrojada.- Hermione, ya te he dicho muchas veces que serás solo mía, así que bueno...

No continuó la frase por que esperaba que ella la terminara.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a donde ella estaba.

-Tu siempre,- dijo ella cuando él se agachó para mirarla a la cara,- tu siempre me has llamado sangre sucia, impura, y muchas barbaridades más... yo siempre he odiado tu forma de desordenarte el cabello, tus arrogancias, tus insultos y tu complejo de superioridad.

Malfoy no sabía que decir a todo esto, pero dejó que su boca articulara sin pensar nada, sin maquinar, sin ver a Hermione Granger la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

-Hermione,- era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre sin insultarla después,- yo, lo siento por todo lo que te he dicho, no te voy a decir que no lo pensara, no te voy a decir que adore a los hijos de muggles. Pero lo que si quiero decirte es que no puedo para de mirarte, no puedo negarme el hecho de que eres especial. Siempre. Siempre lo he sabido. Siempre. Siempre lo he escondido, tras todos esos insultos, tras todas las cosas. Tú siempre ibas con ese estúpido Potter, con el idiota de Ron. Sin saber que hacen te dejan sola. Son odiosos...

Tras esa clarísima y perfecta declaración Hermione no tenía palabras para él. Aprovechando su posición se lanzó sobre el chico y le dio un pequeño pero sentido beso, y allí se quedó junto a él en el suelo. Una sola lágrima asomó su ojo, y no podía decir si era por lo que él había dicho o por lo estúpida que había sido intentado creer que él nunca le había gustado.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas quedar conmigo más a menudo?- le preguntó Draco sin moverse de allí y mirándola mientras apartaba un mechón castaño de la cara de la chica.

-Si,- dijo ella sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y viendo como él sonreía al ver la marca del cuello de la muchacha.

-Tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora,- dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

Le dio un beso sobre la marca tan dulce y suave que fue más sensual de lo que ella pudo imaginar en la vida.

"Ya sabéis" había dicho Pansy, "quedemos aquí todos los días para hacer los deberes y las cosas"

"Cuando este la puerta cerrada no moleste Pansy" había contestado Draco mirando juguetón a Hermione.

"Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, Pansy entrará siempre que venga, y si no nos para ella, ya me encargaré yo de parar"

Ese había sido el trato entre los tres, y así lo hicieron, durante un mes todos lo días se veían en aquella sala y allí hacían deberes, hablaban y estudiaban. Había días que Pansy no aparecía y Draco intentaba por todos los medios que Hermione dejara los deberes y se entregara a sus besos pero solo lo conseguía cuando ella ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Llevaba bastante tiempo sin pasar por la sala común, apenas veía a nadie de su casa fuere de las clases. Ginny le había dicho varias veces que Ron y Harry estaban molestos por esa actitud, pero ella estaba muy bien como estaba.

Un día en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágica Hagrid puso a Hermione de compañera con Ron, sabiendo que los muchachos estaban peleados, y les asignó la tarea de ir una vez al día a hacer una ronda a las criaturas.

Esa tarde fue cuando Ron le dijo "Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿por donde estas últimamente?" fue claramente lo más irónico del mundo, o eso pensó Hermione, cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. Le ignoró claramente, si se había puesto de acuerdo con Hagrid a ella no le importaba para nada, "Hermione… que estoy aquí, deberíamos hacer las rondas juntos…" de nuevo le habló el chico.

Ron, tu solo puedes hacerlo, ya eres mayorcito, yo me voy.

Eso fue lo único que estaba dispuesta a decirle, ahora iría a la sala de los menesteres donde seguramente estarían Pansy y Draco.

Ella se marchó sabiendo que Ron estaría molesto por lo que había hecho, pero que importaba, ella había estado molesta con él muchas veces y nadie le decía nada para remediarlo.

Al cabo de un rato en la sala común de Griffindor Harry y Ron comenzaron a hacer conjeturas sobre Hermione. Desde que se iba a la sala de los menesteres nadie sabia adonde iba o con quien se iba. Ginny estaba escuchando sin que Ron se diera cuenta.

Las únicas que parecían haberla visto eran unas chicas de tercero. "Son las que están locas por Malfoy" recordó Ginny al escuchar con quien la habían visto, "esta claro que si está aunque solo sea un minuto con él, estas lo saben, parecen la sombra del Sly"

Se quedó en silencio, fingiendo escribir un momento más. Y entonces escucho todo lo que los muchachos dijeron, no estaban enfadados realmente, solo les había molestado, y lo peor era que adquirían una postura que no llegaría a ningún sitio.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba con Pansy y Malfoy, ambos estaban haciendo deberes que Snape les había mandado.

Pero la chica ya no pudo callarse más.

-Ron es estúpido... – les contó lo que había pasado y lo que ella sospechaba,- no me apetece que me hable ahora como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Y no te lo mereces- contestó Pansy.

Draco la miraba, cuando hablaba de Ron o Harry procuraba no meterse en la conversación pues siempre acababa discutiendo con ella. Pero no meterse en la conversación no significa no levantarse y darle un beso y un gran abrazo esperando que dejara de hablar de ellos apoyado por detrás en su hombro, y dándole algún que otro beso despistado.

Antes de salir de allí Hermione iba segura de que no debía sentirse mal para nada y que el único que había hecho algo mal era Ron habiendo pasado de ella antes.

"¿Estas segura de lo estamos haciendo?"

Tras el último encuentro con Ron había pasado apenas una semana. Hermione estaba tranquila, su vida seguía como ese último mes, relajada, y con algún que otro encuentro con el pasional Draco.

Volvió a leer el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

"¿Estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo?"

Lo había leído bien la primera vez. Su mente voló de la clase, pensaba en todo lo que ese mensaje acarreaba.

Miró al muchacho que metía cosas en el caldero. Solo podía ver su espalda. Deseo más que nunca el poder mirarle a los ojos y ver en ellos que significaba aquel mensaje.

"¿A que te refieres?" le puso ella como única contestación. De ese modo le haría pensar, al menos le haría decirle con todas las palabras que quería.

Snape pasaba junto a los calderos, Hermione miraba a Draco sin prestar atención a su propia pócima. Neville se encargaba de ella.

Vio como chico sacó su móvil.

"Me parece que no deberíamos seguir juntos. No olvides quienes somos. No me gusta la situación que tenemos. Potter ya lo sabe."

Al leer ese mensaje, vio como Malfoy se giró y la miró un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que iba en serio. Él ya no quería seguir con ella, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver ahí Harry. Era algo estúpido meter a Harry. "Aunque quizás lo que pasa es que no quiere que nadie lo sepa y teme que Harry lo cuente." Aquella se le estaba haciendo la hora más larga de pociones de la vida. Sin parar de pensar en eso miró su caldero y ayudo a Neville por fin.

Ese fin de semana Hermione no apareció por la sala de los menesteres, Pansy preocupada le había mandado un mensaje, por lo que finalmente la chica accedió a ir el domingo. Mientras se dirigía allí, ya sin nada que hacer pensaba que aquello sería otra trampa de Draco. "Querrá cortar conmigo o joderme un poco más" pensaba mientras caminaba. Pero no tenía el valor de volver atrás, deseaba verle aunque solo fuera para discutir.

Pansy la esperaba fuera.

-Hermi, lo siento muchísimo. De verdad, pero es que Draco me pidió por favor que te dijera que vinieras. No quería dejarte entrar sin que tú supieras nada. Pero me tenéis algo preocupada y no me entero de nada.

-Tranquila.- le contestó dándole un abrazo,- no se que querrá ahora, pero ya te lo contaré cuando lo sepa.

Se despidieron y Hermione entró por la puerta aún visible.

-No me dijiste nada sobre el mensaje que te envié.

-No hay nada que decir.- apenas Hermione puso un pie en la sala Draco ya le había hablado.

-Si que tienes que decir. ¿Por qué lo sabe Potter?¿Acaso tu amistad con él no acabó? Parece que te saltas parte de tu historia cada vez que se la cuentas a Pansy.

-Lo primero.- dijo ella enfada tras oír esa sarta de tonterías,- yo no se nada de Harry, y me extraña que tu lo sepas todo de él. Además, si yo hubiera vuelto a hablarme con él ¿ti que te importa?- empezó a decir las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado,- y además que te importa lo que él sepa o deje de saber. Si tú y yo estamos juntos, aquí o fuera o en cualquier sitio no debería ser ningún secreto de estado.

-¡No!,-contestó el enfadado desde la otra punta de la sala,- ni me importa él, ni me importa quien lo sepa. Me molesta tu actitud de victima constante.

-Malfoy, deja de joder. Ni yo soy una victima, ni tu eres un santo. Yo no se, ni quiero preguntarte con quien hablado.

-Hablar. Hablar. ¡hablar!, por merlín Granger y dices que no vas de victima, si te molesta hasta que hable con la gente.

-No es que hables. Malfoy. Te conozco, se como eres, se como has sido siempre, y se que no cambias en un día. Nunca te he dicho que tu y yo estemos saliendo, hasta ese punto.

-Eso estaba claro, tu y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

-Entonces de que te arrepientes!, ¿a que ha venido tu mensaje?¿a que venido que me obligaras a venir aquí sino para cortar conmigo?

-No he dicho en ningún momento que yo valla a cortar contigo, por que en ningún momento te he pedido salir.

-Pues eso.- le contestó ella, acercándose a la puerta que apenas se había cerrado tras ella.

-Ya lo sabes, deja de decirle a tus amiguitos que soy nada contigo.

-Mierda,- murmuro ella en un tono tan bajo que ni ella misma lo oyó mientras salía de la puerta.

Se marchó a paso ligero, sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas de tristeza y otras de furia contra el Sly.

Lunes. Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Clase compartida con los estudiantes de Slytherin. Pansy se acercó rápida a Hermione al verla llegar. Ron la miró con desprecio a la vez que Pansy lo miró con asco.

-Por favor Pansy.- murmuró Hermione, lo que hizo que la chica dejara al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasó? Estas mal, y a Draco lo he notado muy raro...

-Por favor tomen asientos –dijo el profesor entrando en el aula.

Las dos muchachas se sentaron casi al final de la clase. Hermione resumió brevemente lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Cinco minutos más tarde entró Draco con Goley.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno- les dijo el profesor,- ahora siéntense al fondo y procuren no seguir interrumpiendo mi clase.

Los únicos asientos libres estaban delante de Hermione y Pansy por lo que chica dejó de contarle.

El cabello revuelto de Draco se veía aún mejor desde esa posición pensó Hermione.

La clase siguió su ritmo, pero Pansy parecía aburrirse.

-Hermione, o me cuentas algo o me quedaré dormida.- dijo bostezando abiertamente.

-Pansy, déjame atender por favor.

-No sabía que sentarse en clases junto a ti sería tan aburrido,- le contestó riendo.

Miró a Draco, el muchacho estaba hablando con Goley, estaba sentado justo delante de Hermione, una bonita casualidad, y una preciosa oportunidad de no aburrirse.

Con su varita apuntó al pie de Hermione, y este se levantó y apoyó en la silla de Draco. Un gesto muy sencillo, la muchacha pensó que simplemente lo había hecho sin pensarlo y no le dio más importancia.

Malfoy lo notó, Hermione había apoyado su pie en la parte de atrás de su silla, su mano colgaba, si tan solo la movía unos centímetros podría tocarla, podría rozar esa perfecta pierna y de ese modo hacer que ella echara de menos sus manos. Pero no lo haría por que eso sería rebajarse. En cambio tocó la suela de su zapato sin querer. Sin pensarlo, sin acceder a ello su mano se estaba moviendo. De la suela pasó al frío pie, se giró un poco sorprendido de tocar directamente su piel. De un solo golpe de vista notó que llevaba unas manoletinas, unos zapatos tan pequeños que apenas ocultaban los dedos de los pies. "Se tiene que estar muriendo de frío" pensó. Pero su mano de paró allí, lo intentó, pero sin saber por que de su pie pasó a su pierna, y entonces lo notó Hermione.

Miraba pero el rubio no se movía. "Serán imaginaciones mías" pensó tras notar algo en su pie. Pero un segundo más tarde notó la calidez de una mano en su pierna. Disimulo para que Pansy no preguntara, pero miró. Y lo vio, la mano de Draco tocaba su pierna disimuladamente mientras que miraba al profesor.

Hizo el intento de quitar la pierna pero no pudo. "Me esta agarrando y no me suelta, idiota".

-Malfoy- murmuró inclinándole un poco adelante, miró a Pansy la cual parecía escuchar al profesor tan concentrada que no se había percatado de su movimiento.- Malfoy suéltame ya.

El rubio se giró y volvió a intentar quitar la mano.

-No puedo.

El estaba totalmente sonroja, la primera vez que ella le veía así. Eso produjo que un tono sonrosado ocupara su cara de pronto.

-Deja de bromear Malfoy.

-Quita tú la pierna.

La muchacha se sonrojó igualmente.

Goley les miraba divertido, y Pansy había comenzado a reírse.

-Veo que estáis muy unidos.

-No tiene gracia,- murmuraron los dos a la vez.

El profesor seguía explicando el tema, Harry se había girado un poco y vio la escena, vio como Hermione se sonrojaba mientras que Draco hacía algo que él no lograba ver bajo la mesa. Algo cabreado se giró de nuevo.

-Ya veo que esta pasando, por cierto- se acercó al oído de Hermione,- hasta que no desees realmente separarte de él no lo vas a lograr, así que ya sabes.

El tono rosado de la muchacha se volvió de un rojo completo. Intentó tranquilizarse y tras un rato consiguió mover la pierna, pero Draco no quitaba la mano.

-Venga Malfoy, ponle voluntad.- dijo Pansy sin decirle que aquello era un hechizo.

-No tiene gracia.

-Podéis marcharos,- dijo el profesor.

Y de pronto la mano de Draco se separó de la pierna de la chica.

-Ya era hora, rubio.

Tras decir esto Hermione salió rápido de la clase seguida de Pansy.

**El próximo capitulo: "...vienen las reconciliaciones"**

**¿seguiran Draco y Hermione peleados tras esto? **

**Será el día de terminar los enlaces, **

**Pero la historia no termina...**

**Bixitos & hugs, y gracias por dejarme review, espero más animos -**


	8. vienen las reconciliaciones

Buenas, siento muchísimo el retraso que ha sufrido este nuevo capitulo, es que estoy llevando varias historias más que me estoy pensando si colgar aquí (pues no se si hay una categoría para ellas xD)

"... vienen las reconciliaciones"

Era muy tarde, ese día tras la broma de Pansy no volvió a aparecer por clase, se había cruzado con Harry y el chico la había mirado casi con la misma cara con la que miraba a Draco.

No apareció hasta bien entrada la noche. A esa hora ya no debía estar en los pasillos, pero al entrar en la sala común lo vio.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más cómodos cerca del fuego. Tenía un rollo de pergamino en el regazo. "Supongo que habrá estado estudiando..."

Siguió el camino haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se movía de puntillas

-Hermione… -la voz de Harry lleno la sala con un susurro casi inaudible.

-Hola Harry, es tarde ya, siento haberte despertado.

Harry se acercó a ella para poder hablar en un tono más bajo de voz.

-No, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras.

Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse, Harry estaba realmente muy cerca de ella, la intimidaba verle de aquella manera.

-Estas muy rara últimamente,- la muchacha retrocedía algunos pasos sin apenas darse cuenta,- ya nunca estas con nosotros, te vas, apenas apareces por el comedor…

El muchacho avanzaba a la vez que ella retrocedía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- continuó hablando,- todos tenemos problemas, pero no debes dejar a tus amigos.

En ese momento ella estaba contra la pared, su espalda tocaba totalmente la lisa pared. La mano de Harry se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros del hombro de la chica, apoyado en la pared, por lo que su brazo quedaba a la altura de la cabeza de ella. Él parecía realmente nervioso, jugaba con su dedo índice en la pared, aunque cada vez se acercaba más a los cabellos de Hermione.

-N-no me pasa nada,- dijo de manera algo entrecortada,- es solo que este tiempo he hecho más amigos y me gusta pasar algún tiempo con ellos también.

Harry en ese momento miraba su mano, la que tenía apoyada en la pared, pero de pronto al oír eso levanto la otra y la puso en el lado contrario bruscamente produciendo así un sonido bastante fuerte.

-No te entiendo, siempre hemos sido tus mejores amigos y ahora…

Esto sobresalto a Hermione, ella se encogió un poco más.

-Por favor Harry, quiero irme a dormir…-le dijo la muchacha pasando bajo la mano del chico que se quedó en esa posición cabizbajo,- aún sois mis amigos, pero las cosas cambian.

La chica estaba subiendo las escaleras, giró la cabeza para ver que hacía Harry.

-De verdad, esto no es lo que yo más deseo…

La chica se metió en su habitación. Harry cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse golpeó la pared con los puños maldiciendo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño. Apenas durmió nada.

El sonido de su móvil la despertó cuando el sol apenas había salido.

"Soy idiota"

Vio el mensaje. Sonrió al leerlo.

"Te quiero, siento mucho todo lo que he dicho. Entiendo si dices que es demasiado tarde"

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar le había llegado el segundo mensaje.

Ahora, más sonriente que antes se dispuso a escribir. Claro que le había molestado todo lo que había dicho. Claro que le había jodido y además mucho todo lo que había hecho. Y claro que era orgullosa...

"Si, es tarde, es demasiado tarde para que logre olvidar lo que siento. Eres estúpido"

Lo envió. Estaba tumbada en la cama, no había clases de modo que podía descansar un rato.

"Tengo que matar a Potter. Tengo ojos en todas partes, y lo de ayer no me gustó."

Se quedó de piedra al ver ese mensaje.

"Ve a la sala en 30 min, llama a Pansy, os lo cuento. No te dejes llevar por tonterías"

Justo después le mando a Pansy el siguiente mensaje.

"Pansy, ¿Qué le pasa a Draco? ¿Cómo se a enterado de lo de anoche? Bueno, llévate de lo pociones y te ayudo, yo ya lo terminé"

Anoche la chica le había contado a Pansy lo que había pasado con Harry, pero no pensaba que ella se lo hubiera contado a Draco tan rápido.

Mas tarde en la sala de los menesteres se encontraban los tres escuchando atentos el relato de Hermione.

-No ha sido nada demasiado fuerte... pero ¿por qué hará ese tipo de cosas?- dijo Hermione entre enfadada y confusa, -si lo que quiere es hablar conmigo no tiene más que decírmelo, no tiene que ponerse así.

-Es idiota y eso lo sabe todo el mundo,- le contestó la voz de Draco proveniente de un sofá que le daba la espalda.

-No le escuches Hermione,- dijo Pansy que estaba sentada junto a ella, - quizás no sabe como actuar, parece que realmente quiere volver a estar como antes.

-Deja de decir tontería, ¿o acaso quieres que vuelva a irse solo con ellos?-volvió a hablar ahora girándose a mirarlas.

-¡Cállate ya!, ella esta mal, han sido sus amigos durante mucho tiempo, yo la entiendo, -dijo la chica,- pero aunque no quiero que pase eso, si quiero que ella esta feliz.

-Gracias,- dijo la chica,- y tranquila, ya no podría dejar de venir aquí contigo,- le dijo dedicándole un gran abrazo,- y tu, -se dirigió ahora a la otra persona,- más te vale que sigas haciendo eso, yo no pienso hacerlos por ti, y se esta haciendo tarde ya.

-Es cierto, es tarde, y además, estos deberes no tengo que entregarlos hasta el lunes, así que aún tengo todo el día de hoy y el de mañana...

Hermione miró a Draco de reojo.

-¿Y ahora me vais a decir por que tú lo sabías antes?

El chico miró a Pansy implorante.

-Se lo he dicho yo...- dijo en un suspiro ella,- es que me habías preocupado, pero entonces él se enfado y empezó a decir que nadie que no fuera él te podría tocar y cosas así, de modo que...

-Con eso hay de sobra- interrumpió el chico a la muchacha tapándole la boca.

Hermione sonrió y lo dejo estar.

-Vallamos a desayunar ya...

Caminaron juntos hacía el gran comedor, era muy tarde y encontraron a algunos rezagados corriendo.

-No conviene llegar juntos. –murmuró Draco. Hermione le miró con expresión de reproche.- es solo por mantener las imágenes de cada uno... ya sabes...

Así no arregló nada, ella entró enfadada y antes de irse le dijo en voz baja.

-Aún no te dije que tú y yo tuviéramos algo como para poder romper de ese modo nuestras "imágenes"

La mesa de Griffindor estaba casi completa se acercó a Ginny para que le hiciera un hueco junto a ella, pero Harry se adelantó y le señalo un asiento justo frente a él.

-Hermione, creo que deberíamos hablar...-le dijo el chico una vez se hubo sentado.

Hermione suspiro y miró a su compañero esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Yo debería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, no debí hacer eso.

A la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro.

-No importa Harry.

-No. Si que importa, fui un estúpido, nadie debe tratarte así y mucho menos yo, que soy tu amigo.

La muchacha le sonrió quitándole importancia. Realmente le alegraba oír eso, llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin hablar con su amigo y ese día volvía a ser él.

-Harry, te he extrañado mucho durante estas semanas.

-Yo seguía aquí, -dijo él sin terminar de comprender.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no podía hablar contigo sin discutir, por lo que deje de hablar contigo. No podía estar en el mismo sin veros a Ron y a ti mirándome o murmurar, por lo que deje de ir a la sala común mientras estabais allí.

-Lo siento, pero yo no quería acercarme más, -le dijo Harry bajando la cabeza,- dijiste que necesitabas espacio y tiempo, eso es algo que yo respeto.

-No le eches la culpa a eso, porque yo intenté hablar con vosotros y me rechazasteis claramente...

La conversación volvía tomar el rumbo de una discusión cuando pasó alguien por detrás de Harry y dejo caer algo de comida accidentalmente sobre él.

-Lo siento Potter, pero parece que la basura busca a la basura...

Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa de agradecimiento pero en ese justo momento Harry había empezado a discutir con Malfoy y este le contestó y ella se metió en medio y acabo discutiendo con ambos muchachos. La profesora McGonogall fue la primera en llegar al lugar.

-Os veo a los tres esta tarde en mi despacho, - comenzó a decir, Malfoy abrió la boca para contestarle algo, pero ella se adelanto,- y no quiero quejas ni reclamaciones, a las seis en punto los tres allí.

La profesora siguió su camino y los tres chicos se miraron con odio, Malfoy fue hasta su mesa y allí se sentó, Harry le dio un golpe a su bandeja de comida y se sentó enfadado, Hermione suspiro algo aliviada de que la profesora hubiera pasado justo en ese momento, y continuó comiendo.

-No me esperaba esto de vosotros, ya sois lo suficientemente mayores como para saber comportarse. ¡Que ejemplo les estáis dando a los pequeños!...- la profesora McGonagall siguió su discurso un rato más mientras los tres chavales mantenían la cabeza gacha, y se miraban de vez en cuando de maneras muy diferentes.- ...Bien ahora estoy obligada a implantaros un castigo.

-El profesor Snape es el jefe de mi casa, a él le corresponde ponerme el castigo,- dijo Malfoy orgulloso sabiendo que Snape no le diría nada.

-Aquí tengo una autorización firmada por Severus que me da permiso a castigarte yo, al haber sido yo la que ha parado la pelea, y al ser yo la jefa de estudios... ¿te parece bien, señor Malfoy?- dijo en tono peyorativo.

Draco no tuvo otra que asentir enfadado.

-Muy bien, pues en ese caso ya podéis empezar, la sala de los trofeos del colegio necesita ser limpiada y esos trofeos ser pulidos, y esa va a ser vuestro trabajo esta noche, sin magia por supuesto.

Tras decir esto cogió las varitas y las guardo.

-Andando.

-Bien hecho Potter, esto nos pasa por tu facilidad para provocar peleas,- dijo Malfoy mientras pulía un trofeo.

Harry estaba de espaldas a Draco, en el lado contrario de la habitación circular.

-No me apetece escucharte Malfoy, ya tengo suficiente castigo con el que me a impuesto la profesora, y ella no dijo que oírte entraba en el castigo.

-Que divertido- exclamo con desdén Malfoy,- por lo menos admites que es tu culpa que estemos aquí.

-Yo no he admitido eso ni nada,- le contesto Harry sin girarse.

Hermione se giró y miro a Malfoy con cara de "cállate o acabaremos en pelea otra vez" (si una cara difícil de explicar P), Draco la miró y volvió a el trofeo que tenía entre las manos.

La chica suspiró algo más tranquila. Aquel no era el mejor momento para intentar reconciliar a nadie con nadie, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Era mejor callarse y ya se ocuparía de esto más tarde.

Tras esa ajetreada noche la chica se centró en sus estudios, las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y con ellas los examenes. No tenía tiempo de nada. Ahora no iba a la sala de los menesteres. Le había pedido a Draco que la entendiese. Ella necesitaba estudiar. Tampoco hablaba con Harry, no había modo, la única forma de verlo era en clases pero estaba tan extresada que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera tomar apuntes de ultima hora y leerlo todo una y otra vez. Draco estudió pero ni por asomo tanto como la chica.

Ya se acercaba la esperada fecha, habían hecho casi todos lo examenes. Y Hermione se quedaba en la sala común apartada de todos hasta más tarde que cualquier otro.

Un día Harry se acercó a ella y descubrió que estaba abrazada a su libro de Aritmancia y lloraba casi sin hacer ruido.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No se, no se que me pasa, no se nada, no se me el tema de Aritmancia, no se cuando suman 2 mas 2, no se ni como me llamo.

-Por favor, no estes mal...

-¿Por nos ha pasado esto Harry? ¿Por qué ya no estas aquí todos los días de estudio para que pueda notar vuestro apoyo y me sienta bien...

-Yo realmente nunca he estado enfadado contigo, de verdad- decía Harry a la vez que veía a su amiga bastante baja de ánimos,- venga Hermione anímate.

-Pe-pero Harry, no entiendo. Por que me dices eso ahora y no antes, yo... no se por que estoy así, de verdad.

Su amigo la abrazó, se quedaron así un rato. Hasta que el móvil de la chica sonó y ella lo miró.

"Por favor tranquilízate, seguro que todo te salió bien, animo! Ya sabes que te queremos. Y no te preocupes, ya arreglaste todo con Harry"

El mensaje era de Pansy contestando a unos suyo.

-Hermione, -dijo el chico,- podemos fingir que este trimestre no ha existido y volver a ser tan amigos como antes.

-Harry, ¿Por qué no me has hablado hasta ahora?, no puedo fingir que no ha existido.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto él simplemente.

-Por que han pasado demasiadas cosas que no puedo contarte, demasiadas cosas que no entenderías, y demasiadas cosas que ni yo entiendo

El chico confuso la miraba.

-Hermione, a mi también me han pasado algunas cosas, y tengo algunas cosas que no terminó de entender, algunos pensamientos caóticos que creo que nadie entendería. No te preocupes, podemos recuperar todo el tiempo, poco a poco, minuto a minuto.

Tras oír esto Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, sonreír tan abiertamente, que de pronto se tiró sobre su amigo y lo abrazó.

-¡Harry de verdad te quiero!

El sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica. Dejó que descanzara así hasta que notó que se había dormido. Pensó en subirla a su habitación, pero recordó que él no podía tocar los escalones a la torre de las chicas...

Finalmente la despertó y la dejo junto a las escaleras, cada cual durmió en su propia habitación de modo totalmente profundo...

**Bien, ya termine de unir el pasado y el presente, os prometo que para el próximo capitulo no me retrasaré tanto...**

Bixitos & hugs a tods!! saludos


End file.
